Memory Police
by MakeshiftParadox
Summary: Tori and Jade realize their feelings for each other, and begin dating. What will happen when a tragedy hits Jade and she doesn't want Tori's help? Will Tori help anyway, or will their relationship become a victim of the memory police? Jori
1. On With Disease

**I recommend reading the 'Memory Police' chapter of my other story _Title Subject to Change _before reading this. This story just picks up where that one left off. Come on, don't be lazy. Read it, please? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Well... Do you like me as.. more than a friend?"

"As in what? Are you asking me if I have a crush on you?" Jade turned her toward the other girl's, inching closer. They were now closer than they had ever been in their entire course of knowing each other, and Tori felt as if she would start hyperventilating. She shifted under Jade's touch, now hyper-aware that the other girl's arm was around her. She looked at Jade's matte-red lips, so inviting.

"Yes.." Tori spoke in a semi-whisper, wondering how far this was going to go, if it even got any distance.

"Okay, how would you feel if I said.. yes?" Jade whispered in Tori's ear. She was smirking, now aware of the effect she was having on the other girl. Their lips shifted closer, now inches apart.

"I would really.. like it?" Tori answered, unsure of her answer. She felt embarrassed of the answer she had given Jade, of how awkward it was, but the goth couldn't care less. She placed her palm on the brunette's thigh, bringing her other arm from around her shoulders, and using to bring Tori's face closer. Slowly but surely, their lips eventually met.

Tori was unsure of the kiss at first, worried that someone would walk in and see, but she ultimately began to let her inhibitions go after a few seconds. She edged in closer to Jade, placing a hand on the goth's hip. The raven-haired girl let out a little sigh, one that Tori initially had mistaken for a moan. This made her nervous, and caused her to take her hand off of the other girl's hip and lean away from the place their lips met.

Jade sighed, "What's wrong, Vega? Never kissed a girl before?"

"No, I haven't. But that's not what's wrong..." The goth girl pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow while waiting for Tori to finish her thought. "I don't want to go too far yet."

"Go too far? Tori, we're just kissing, don't throw a conniption."

"I know... But.. I don't know. It's just that whenever I go out with a guy, I never kiss him until at least the second date-"

"Damn, Vega, you _are_ a prude."

Tori narrowed her eyes at her crush, but continued what she was expressing. "_And_ we haven't even gone out once yet. We haven't even really affirmed our feelings for each other."

"And me having my tongue in your mouth doesn't affirm my feelings for you.. how?"

"You never had your tongue in my mouth..."

"I wanted to. Come on, let's do that now." Jade leaned forward and tried to kiss Tori again, but the brunette pushed her back.

"Nooo Jade. Come on, at least take me out first. I'm a lady." Tori tried to emulate Cat's signature pout, hoping to get Jade to give in. Her plan worked.

"UGH, okay Tori. I promise, I'll take you out to dinner or something... I dunno. But I'm bored, and I really liked kissing you. I want to do that again. I promise to keep my hands to myself." Jade held her hands up, face holding a 'scouts honor' expression.

"Well, okay. But I didn't necessarily say you _had_ to keep your hands to yourself-" She was cut off by the other girl's lips being pressed to hers. She leaned forward and soon enough, she was on top of Jade on the couch, lips locked. Huh, this would be the perfect opportunity for someone to walk in on them...

...

"Hey, Tori, we're all here!" Andre announced as he and the rest of the usual group entered the house, looking for the girl who invited them over. Suddenly, he saw two heads, a black one and a brown one, pop up from the couch. They looked on suspiciously, in silence at their friends who had just surfaced.

On the other side of the couch, the other two girls were quickly trying fixing their disheveled appearances, trying to give their friends as little reason to be suspicious as possible. Jade inconspicuously rebuttoned her shirt, while Tori straightened her hair with her fingers and tried to wipe Jade's lipstick off of her lips.

"Uh-hmm." Beck loudly cleared his throat, eyebrow raised. The two girls turned their heads, Tori with a look of fear and embarrassment, Jade with a look of annoyance and irritation.

"Whatcha guys doing over there? Why were you so quiet?" Andre asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Umm..." Tori began, not sure how to explain her and Jade's compromising position. Jade shot her look that clearly said '_Don't tell them shit_' and she obliged, Tori closed her mouth, not finishing her sentence.

"We were laying down, watchin' TV. What took you idiots so long?" Jade said nonchalantly. She then turned her attention over to the television, which was luckily still on. It had served as a useful alibi. Tori silently sighed in relief, glad that she was just getting to second base with a clever girl like Jade and not someone like.. Cat.

"Um... Traffic," Beck answered, still slightly skeptical, but letting the situation go for now. Everyone entered the house and took a seat on the couch. Beck chose a seat next to Jade, but she abruptly got up and took a seat in between Cat and Tori.

"So what were you planning on having us do, Tori?" Andre turned toward his friend and asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was hoping we could all hang out. Maybe watch a movie or something? Play a game?"

"I have a game." Everyone turned their heads toward Jade, the one who had spoke. She sat there with a fiendish smile on her face. Everyone knew what she was going to suggest before she even said it: "Truth or dare."

"Yeah! Let's play truth or dare!" Cat exclaimed, excited to be playing a game, even if it meant her possibly getting humiliated. Humiliation, the reason why the group was weary of playing Jade's recommendation.

"I don't know, Jade. Maybe Scrabble or something?" Tori tried to amend.

"It better be strip-Scrabble or I'm leaving Vega..." Jade inconspicuously took a look at her crush's chest before turning her head away.

"Don't leave Jade!" Tori shouted, and everyone eyed her dubiously. She quickly amended by saying, "I mean, truth or dare it is!"

And truth or dare it was.

* * *

**Ooo, truth or dare. So many embarrassing memories I have that have stemmed from that game. Good lord, the humiliation. Let's see if Jade will allow Tori to get out of this game with her dignity still intact. Probably not. That's not her style, you guys know that.  
**

**Anyway, please review if you liked it. Heck, even just review to tell me some of your embarrassing experiences with truth or dare. I'm not going to post the entirety of mine on here, but let's just say it included nakedness, running, a neighborhood, and rain. Oh yeah, and police at the end. You can probably piece it together.  
**

**BTW- Chapter titles are just title's of the song I was listening to while I wrote the chapter. It could have everything to do with the chapter, or nothing. I urge you to check out some of the songs I mention, they can really betray the full plot of this story. I get a lot of my inspiration from music.  
**

**Enough of my rambling, though. I'm sure half of you guys don't even read this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of its characters.  
**


	2. Arc Arsenal

**Warning: Cursing and sexual references to come. Kiddies, get out.**

* * *

They were a few minutes into their game of truth-or-dare. The teens were arranged in a circle, Tori, Andre, and Beck sitting on one half, Jade, Cat, and Robbie sitting on the other. So far, the dares had been relatively mild, with the truths including some extremely personal questions, though they were answered all the same. They were having fun watching each other be humiliated, but all were on edge, hoping that they wouldn't be the one to be shamed next.

Tori was nervous, as she had some idea why Jade would choose to play truth-or-dare. Obviously, the goth wanted to pick the most embarrassing way for their friends to find out about her and Tori's budding romantic relationship. Tori had hoped that since they were set to be dating, Jade would act nicer towards her. But alas, she _was_ Jade West after all, and Tori knew how she had treated Beck in their past relationship. She hoped that if things didn't work out with Jade, that their relationship wouldn't disintegrate to the point of them not even being able to sit next to each other. _Stop thinking like that, Tori_, she thought, _you're just going to make a self-fulfilling prophecy. Things are going to work out with Jade. I like her. She likes me. _Tori subconsciously decided to smile at Jade, which caused the raven-haired girl to give her a toothy grin back. Something was off about the grin, though. Something that was just dripping in trouble...

"Ok... Jade." It was now Andre's turn, and the girl he was addressing quickly dropped the smile she had into a scowl at the mention of her name.

"Yes, Andre?" Jade said impatiently.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jade said flatly.

"Alright, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Everyone in the group turned their attention toward Jade, except for a certain brunette who was blushing, just waiting to be ridiculed.

"Why, Andre? Need something to fantasize about at night?" The goth smiled seductively, and the room suddenly felt too hot for Andre to stand.

"No.. Just answer the question, Jade." Andre rolled his eyes, thinking that it was typical Jade to try and deflect the question by embarrassing him.

"Fine. Yes."

"Yes...?"

"Yes, I have kissed a girl before. Two girls in fact." Jade shrugged.

"At the same time?" Robbie was suddenly _very_ interested.

"No, you freak. One was a long time ago, the other was fairly recently." The pale girl winked at the Latina sitting across from her, the only one suspiciously not intrigued by the new information.

"Who were they?" Beck inquired.

"I don't kiss and tell." Jade retracted.

"Come on, Jade, please!" Robbie clasped his hands together, begging. The rest of the guys joined in.

"Fine, fine. She's in this room." All of the color suddenly drained from Tori's face, but she noticed that Cat also froze. The guys were puzzled, until Jade clarified. "It was Cat." She winked and smiled at the redhead, which led to the guys playfully whistling and cat-calling.

"Was she the recent one?" Andre asked.

"No, it was a long time ago. The summer before 9th grade is the perfect time to begin experimenting, I always say."

"I can't believe you told, Jade! You promised that you would keep it a secret!" Cat suddenly screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Chill, baby, it's just our friends. It was a long time ago. You never even let me get past second base anyway."

"Jade!"

"Sorry, sorry. Calm down, Cat. They're not gonna tell anybody. _Right, guys?_" Jade said menacingly.

"Right, yeah, sure. Uh-huh." The guys immediately said in unison, not wanting to release Jade's wrath. Everyone quickly dropped the subject and continued the game, not wanting to upset Cat further.

Tori was in shock. She had never suspected that Jade and Cat had had _that_ kind of relationship. She just thought that they were best friends, not former lovers. _I mean, not really former lovers. Jade said they never went past second base, and they were just experimenting, but still. What if she was comparing me to Cat when we were over there getting to second base?_ Tori wondered if she would be enough for the girl who _obviously_ had much more experience than her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jade whispering into Cat's ear. That little green monster quickly got a hold of her. _Well, I'm going to be something for her that she compares other people to..._

"_Seriously, Jade? Now you're bothering Tori?_" Cat whispered back into Jade's ear.

"_Shut up, Cat, and just do what I say. Tori won't mind, trust me._" Jade hissed back, placing a peculiar smile on her face. One that perturbed the crush that was sitting across from her.

...

Now, it was Cat's turn to choose a victim.

"Okay, I choose Tori. Truth or dare?" the usually giddy girl asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Dare?" Tori said, unsure, and quickly regretting her decision.

"I dare you to make out with Jade for 30 seconds." The rest of the group suddenly went wide eyed while Cat just sighed. Jade just smiled intimidatingly.

"And what if I choose not to do the dare?" Tori said timidly, hoping not to hurt Jade's feelings with her hesitation.

"You know the rules. You have to drink toilet water," Cat stated.

"Yeah, but it's not _that_ bad. It's the same water that you would get from your sink," Robbie awkwardly chuckled, obviously trying to rationalize a time when he drank toilet water.

"Yeah, but that 'same water you get from your sink' is also touching the place where yours and everyone elses' shit has been," Beck said, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Okay.. not doing that. But, okay, Jade's included in the dare too. What if she doesn't want to kiss me?" Tori said, still trying to get out of the dare that she would much rather be doing in private.

"I'm totally fine with it, Vega. Unlike you, _I_ don't have a prudish virgin mentality." Jade smiled evilly.

"I don't have a prudish virgin mentality!" Tori shouted, obviously frustrated and way in over her head. "Come here." She grabbed Jade and pulled her forward, placing their mouths together and closing her eyes.

The guys and Cat were surprised at Tori's sudden change of heart, watching the girls wrap their arms around each other. They were both _very_ into the kiss, memories of their encounter earlier coming to mind and spurring them on. They kissed for _way_ longer than just 30 seconds, no one bothering to remind them of that fact until things started going farther. When the group saw Tori place her hands on and squeeze Jade's breasts, and heard Jade moan loudly, Cat sprung into action and decided to be the next one to clear her throat loudly.

"AaaHEM!" The two girls that were entwined with each other quickly untangled themselves from each other. Jade's face was flushed, its usual fair color replaced with a light red. Tori was out of breath, her tan skin betraying a hint of red on her cheeks. Beck and Andre sat there, mouths wide open in astonishment. Robbie was blushing similarly to the other two girls, but he was clearly trying to hide the sudden growth in his pants from his friends.

"I want to go home. This game isn't very fun anymore," Cat pouted.

"Okay, let me ride you home, Cat- I mean! God, I mean, let me give you a ride home!" Robbie stood up and helped Cat off of the floor, hoping that she wouldn't notice his predicament.

"Thanks, Robbie, you're such a nice boy," Cat said sadly, giving Robbie a hug that quickly made him feel uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. They immediately left after that, leaving four.

"Yeah, I feel like going home and catching some sleep, too." Beck shook his head and stood up.

"Yeah, my grandma's gonna worry if I'm out too long. Last time, I found her roaming the streets naked trying to look for me. Catch ya'll later." Andre quickly stood up too and left the house, giving Tori a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Do you need a ride home, Jade?" Beck made Jade jolt out of her stupor. She declined the hand he held out for her, though.

"No, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Okay, suit yourself. See ya later, Tori. Today was... Fun." Beck waved at the two girls awkwardly and left the house, asking Andre to wait up as he went.

The only two left sat together in silence for a while. Tori was lost in thought when the girl beside her suddenly sat up and yawned.

"What time is it, Vega?" Jade inquired.

"Huh?" Tori was caught off-guard, but quickly regained her composure. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "It's a quarter to midnight."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit. Damn shit. I'm fucked..." Jade panicked, she definitely wasn't supposed to be out this late. Technically, she wasn't even supposed to be out. She knew that her mom was just sitting at home, waiting for her. _This time she won't miss..._

It came out of Jade's mouth before she even realized what she was saying: "Can I stay here?"

"Huh?" Tori asked, a hint of fear in her voice. She wasn't ready to go that far with Jade yet, if that was what she was implying.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tori. I just can't go home tonight, and I want to know if I can stay here. Are your parents and Trina coming home tonight?"

"No, they're visiting my uncle- I mean, aunt in San Francisco."

"Would they mind if I stayed here?"

"Probably not. I mean, Trina might but-"

"Cool nuts, then. She doesn't matter, so I can. Do you have any pajamas I can borrow?" Jade made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, some bottoms. The tops might not fit because.. um..." Tori awkwardly motioned toward her chest and Jade smirked. "Um, I'll just go get the pajamas, now. And probably bury myself afterward."

"Yeah, sweetheart, that would be great."

...

"You know, you could've slept downstairs on the couch, Jade." Tori shifted uncomfortably in her own bed, with the goth lying close beside her, trying her best not to make any inappropriate contact.

"Why, Torwi? Think the big bad Jadey-Wadey is gonna mowest you in your sweep?" Jade said in a mocking baby voice, poking Tori's stomach to both make her point and make Tori feel uncomfortable.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean," Tori sighed, "Seriously, Jade? Must you always find some way to embarrass me?"

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you professed your love for me." Jade put her hands up in defense, and began again before Tori could speak. "Plus, if you would stop overreacting so much, I wouldn't find it as fun to try and get you wound up."

"I overreact because you always like to go too far. Like today... Jade. Jade? Jade?"

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Jade smiled goofily.

"See? Stop doing stuff like that, Jade!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"I'm not talking about that! Stop trying to put your hand down my pants!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Didya notice the little Jori fluff I threw in there? I hope the Truth or Dare scene met you guys' expectations. If not, (or if so) please review and tell me! Thanks for reading. If you know the band that made the song this chapter is named after, you're awesome and your kids will be awesome and your grandkids will be awesome and all of your descendants from now to the end of time will be awesome. It's awesome. I love that word. Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews and such that I got last chapter, it really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. I love writing scat porn about them, though. ;)  
**


	3. The Creative

**Somewhat sexual content ahoy. Kiddies, get out. Or at least partially cover your eyes.**

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, and the girls were now watching a movie. _**Spiderman 3**_, as it was the only thing in the Vega's movie collection that was neither a sappy romantic comedy or a gore-filled horror flick.

Jade was at the most peace she had ever been in the past few months that she hadn't been dating Beck. Just lying here, cuddled with a genuinely nice girl that she really liked, watching a somewhat mediocre but nostalgia inducing movie... It was nice. She sighed in contentment when she looked over and noticed the other girl's eyes were closed.

"You're not asleep are you, Vega? We're only fifteen minutes into the movie," Jade smirked, talking into the top of the girl's head that was laid on her shoulder.

"No, I'm just savoring the moment. I can assume from the happy sigh I just heard that you're doing the same?" Tori looked up into Jade's turquoise eyes and smiled.

"No, Vega, I'm just sighing because your hand is lying on a very.. _very_.. naughty place."

"Must you always be so lewd, Jade?" Tori sighed, moving her hand from its previous very comfy home. She noticed that her hand wasn't really where Jade said it was when she began to move it, but she was too tired to try and correct her.

"'Tis my personality, my fair Tori, or did you not know that.. eth?" The goth spoke in another one of her famous accents, now taking the role of a posh, and very vulgar, medieval prince. Tori played along.

"I did not, my chivalrous Sir West. But I am a lady.. eth. You should do well to treat me as such."

"And if I shan't?" Jade continued the game, her eyes daring Tori to try anything.

"Then I shall get the Fat Friar Trina to treat you to her horrendous rendition of 'Jesus Christ Superstar'."

Jade fell out of character for a moment, to get a laugh of the mental picture of Trina truly performing a rendition of Jesus Christ Superstar. She quickly regained her composure and continued, "Ha! Is that the besteth thou have, Lady Vega? I am not afraid of someth idiotic friar performing a terrible musical."

"Well, I do happen to have something better, Sir West."

"'Tis what? Lady Caterina performing her rendition of 'Cats'?"

"No... 'Tis a.. tickle monster!" Tori suddenly rolled on top of the goth and began tickling her without abandon. She was glad that her parents and sister weren't home, as they would've heard her and Jade's laughter fill the entire house, they were so loud. Especially Jade, her shrieks of "No, Tori!" and "Stop!" made the youngest Vega's eardrums want to burst. Tori didn't let up until she noticed the other girl's entire face was red, something she hadn't seen before, something she thought was a cause for alarm. Things became quiet for a moment, until Jade rolled over on top of Tori and decided that now was her turn to get tickled.

"Quit! Jade!" Tori squeaked in between laughs, but the raven-haired girl knew no mercy like she.

"No! Apologize, Tori!" Jade smiled on top of her, having too much fun torturing Tori.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For tickling you!"

"Good." Jade chuckled and stopped tickling the girl underneath her. When Tori finally stopped breathing so heavily, the goth suddenly placed her mouth against hers.

Tori immediately gave in to the contact, placing her hands on the other girl's hips, pulling her down closer.

Jade loved the closer contact, grazing Tori's lips with her tongue, hoping to be allowed entrance. It was allowed. The brunette moaned at the feeling of the other girl's tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands subconsciously slid down and settled nicely on Jade's ass. This spurred Jade to go farther; she began kissing the Latina harder, taking a hand and placing it on the revealed slit of skin between the hem of Tori's pants and her somewhat too small shirt.

_Oh, God, she's going for my pants, she's going for my pants, _Tori had an anxious thought. She moved her hand to where Jade's was down there, trying to subtly avert the goth's attention from that area, but Jade grunted and smacked her hand away, determined. Caught off-guard, Tori quickly moved her hand to its original position. She was somewhat relieved when Jade instead transported her hand up Tori's shirt. She lightly scratched the skin as she mind her way to the tan girl's bra, slightly her hand subtly under and squeezing lightly, eliciting another moan from the other girl.

They continued like this for a few moments, until Jade pulled herself away. Tori was thankful for the chance to breathe, but she gave the goth a questioning look as to why she pulled away.

"Do you want this Tori?" Jade looked away and played with her fingernails, waiting for the other girl's answer. She continued when she didn't get one, "I know that I've been acting a little too forward since this.. change in our relationship, and I want to know if you want me to continue, or let up a little."

Tori looked down on the bedspread and spoke, "I mean, I like doing this, I like _you_, but yeah. This is going a little too fast."

"Do you want me to go sleep downstairs..?" Jade began to get up from the bed, but Tori kept her seated.

"No, I want you to sleep here with me. But can we just, y'know, _sleep_? At least until our date? I mean, I feel kinda cheap giving it up on the first day," Tori awkwardly chuckled.

Jade genuinely laughed. "Sweetie, if you ever cost something, you would be priceless."

"What."

"I mean- That sounded way better in my head, please disregard that," Jade laid back down in her original spot and spread her arms wide, "And come cuddle with Jadey-Wadeykins."

"Sure!" Tori laid down and cuddled into the most comfortable position she could be with Jade.

Jade kissed her crush's head and said, "But if you ever call me that, I'll murder you."

"I know you will."

* * *

**I'm tired, here's another chapter. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters, nor do I write scat porn with them. :'( It's regular porn. :P  
**


	4. C'mere

"Yo, Vega!" Jade pushed the slumbering girl's body, trying to get her to wake. After a full minute of repeating the previous phrase and action, the drowsy brunette finally opened her eyes. "Come on, Sleepyhead. Get up."

"Jade? Ugh. What time is it?" Tori sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while simultaneously looking for her alarm clock.

"It's.. I dunno. _Something_ o' clock in what I assume is the afternoon," the goth looked out towards the window, the bright but relaxed sky illustrating her point. Tori was surprised to see that her crush was fully dressed, her hair wet, and holding a toothbrush. She concluded that Jade had just finished taking a shower.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up _forever_. Why were you asleep for so long?"

"I don't know," Tori got out of bed and yawned, stretching her arms in the air. "It's Saturday, isn't it? I always sleep in on Saturday."

"I understand sleeping in, but I mean, come _on_, Vega. It's like," Jade looked down at her Pearphone, "3pm. That's ridiculous."

"Why do you care how long I sleep in anyway, Jade?" Tori collected her things and prepared to go to the bathroom and take a shower.

"_Because_, I'm hungry and I'm your guest, therefore, you owe me a five-star complimentary breakfast."

"Do I look like I have five-star complimentary breakfast money?" Tori smiled and began walking to the bathroom, Jade following behind.

"Cook me something, then."

"I don't know how to cook." She entered the bathroom and closed the door quickly, leaving the other girl behind.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Vega!" Jade yelled through the bathroom door.

"Sorry, Jade, can't hear you! The shower's running!" Tori yelled back and turned on the shower, drowning out the sound of the girl on the other side yelling profanities at her.

"Hmph, and I had something awesome planned for our date tonight! Guess you won't mind McDonalds for our restaurant venue, huh?" Jade yelled over the sound of the shower, smirking.

"Fine, fine, Jade! I'll make you some food in a minute! But my first date regulations call for an 'Olive Garden' minimum, got it?"

"Yes, yes, my sweet Tori, I have it!" Jade cackled on the other side of the door.

...

Jade was sitting with Tori at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice brunch prepared by Chef Vega, when her phone rang. She immediately regretted not checking the caller ID when she answered, and a familiar shrill voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Where in the hell have you been, Jade!" Mrs. Vega yelled into the phone, frantic because she hadn't seen or heard from her daughter in the past 24 hours. She was relieved, but pissed off. _How dare she disobey me?_

Jade held up a finger at Tori and walked away from the table, not wanting to get embarrassed in front of her. Tori looked on in concern as Jade spoke into the phone, "I'm at my friend Tori's house, Mom. Calm down."

"I will not calm down! Why haven't I heard a peep from you in the past almost _two days_?"

"Because I know how you get when I'm not at home, Mom. You always freak out and think I'm doing drugs or getting pregnant or something, and then when I do get home, _perfectly fine- drug and baby-free_, you decide to yell at me. Especially when you're drunk. I knew that you would be drunk. You're always drunk."

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You are right now, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"Why should it matter if I am! I'm a grown woman, and at least I'm not out doing God knows what you and your freakish little friends do whenever you're out."

"Whatever, Mom. I probably won't be home tonight. I'll probably be back Sunday afternoon, but don't wait up."

"Jade-" _**Click.**_ Jade hung up the phone and walked back to the table. Eyes red, tired and emotional from arguing with her mother. Tori wanted to console her, but decided against it, predicting that the girl might lash out at her, in typical Jade West fashion. She was surprised when the raven-haired girl was the one to reach out to her, swallowing her up in a rib-crushing hug. Tori just relaxed and relished in the contact, not being interrogative or judgmental, somehow knowing that Jade would tell her when, and only when, she was ready. Now just wasn't that time, sadly. Sadly.

...

"Can you just please tell me where we're going, and why I only need to wear a sweatshirt and jeans? I thought we were going out to a restaurant? I made you a nice breakfast and everything." Tori pouted, crossing her arms in the car next to Jade, who obviously was driving.

"Well, I had a change of plans. Just chill, honey, I know what I'm doing," Jade reassured her.

"Honey?" Tori looked over at the raven-haired girl and smiled, appreciating the pet name.

"Honey." Jade looked over at Tori and smirked, turning the vomit-inducing cuteness up a notch to _annoyingly_ vomit-inducing cuteness. "Sweetie. Honeypie, baby. Goo-goo bear."

"Goo-goo bear?" The Latina raised an eyebrow.

"Goo-goo bear." Jade took Tori's hand in hers and kissed it, causing Tori to blush. That caused Jade to smile another one of her sweet genuine smiles, as she loved making Tori blush. Even though it was extremely easy for her to do just by being annoying and overly-seductive, she savored it every time. Tori was so beautiful and so perfect in her eyes. From her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her perfectly framed cheekbones, to her full pink lips. Jade loved thinking about those lips. In fact, she loved thinking about them so much, that it caused her to almost crash into a car on the highway.

"Jade!" Tori screamed, which knocked the other girl out of her stupor. Jade swerved and narrowly missed the car, her quick reflexes being welcomed by a chorus of honks from the car she missed. 'Oh, you missed hitting me and killing us both, did you? Here, let me sing you the song of our people!' _**Honk! Honk!**_

Tori was pressed firmly the seat, breathing shallow, white-knuckling her seatbelt. Jade just laughed at the sight beside her, finding Tori's extremely justified fear excessively hilarious. So hilarious, her uproarious laughter causing them to nearly crash again. Thankfully, Jade's quick reflexes saved them again.

"What the chiz, Jade? Quit it! Are you **trying** to kill us?"

"Yes, but damn it, I fail every time." The reckless driver said sarcastically, and smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Wonderful, be glad."

"I am."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great, delightful, that's nice and dandy and peachy!"

"Shut up Jade." Tori felt the corners of her mouth start to drift upwards at the sight of her crush's huge smile.

"You shut up, Tori. Don't tell me what to do."

"I will."

"You will not." The two continued to mindlessly bicker until they reached their destination, glad to find humor in the fact that had two near-death experiences just three minutes prior. These idiots are meant for each other.

...

Ha, isn't foreshadowing just delightful fun? Guess what else is? Breaking the fourth wall. Hmph, I was tired of that gaudy thing anyway.

...

_You said today, you know exactly how I feel.  
I had my doubts, little girl.  
Now, I'm in love with something real.  
It could be me, that's changing!_

_Oh how I love you.  
_

_Oh in the evenings. _

_When we are sleeping, we are sleeping. Oh, when we are sleeping.  
_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while (though by some of my fave fanfic author's standards, I'm doing great!). A freak storm came through my area and knocked out the power in my entire state. We've been without power (and water at points) for a week. Our power and stuff just came on this morning, so after taking a well needed shower, I jumped on here and started writing. I'm just happy a tree didn't fall on our house like it did to a neighbor. We've already gone through that, and that's why we moved here in the first place. I'll try to update more regularly from now on, just letting you guys know that I have an excuse. Lyrics and chapter title is courtesy of the band Interpol.**

**And to answer one person's question as to what significance the mention of Memory Police had to the story: I know that my summary is kind of misleading. Really, you have to listen to the song that this is based upon to really get it. To me, 'Memory Police' is a metaphor, like when I say "Or will their relationship become a victim of the memory police?" I don't mean an actual, factual memory police. I mean, "Or will their relationship cease to exist and become nothing but a memory?" I see Jade's mom as sort of the memory police (* oh yea spoiler alert *) and a force that can cause their relationship to become that way. As to whether or not their relationship _will _become that way, I have yet to decide. Just know that I tend to find happy endings boring. But they do have their place.  
**

**Anyway, hope I cleared that up for some people. If any of you are still wondering, you can review or shoot me a PM or whatevs. I love getting feedback from readers, it makes me a better writer. I'll shut up now, write my retarded disclaimers and we can finally shut this bitch down. Right?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, nor its characters. I would so love to own the actors, though. They can be my personal sex slaves. jk jk. Shuddup. Also, song credits go to Interpol and whomever else deserves credit.  
**


	5. Living Together

"This is a desert. Why are we in a desert, Jade?" Tori looked around cautiously as she got out of the car, looking around the vast wasteland. They were pretty far out from civilization, the last gas station of any kind was 30 miles out. They were just begging to get stranded out here.

"This..." Jade sauntered over to the trunk, and opened it to remove a basket of food out of it. Some of the food was leftovers from their breakfast this morning, the rest was various fruits that Jade had managed to sneak out of the Vega home. She didn't really prepare very well for the date, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"This...?" Tori motioned for Jade to continue talking, as the goth had been lost in a train of thought.

"Oh! Um, this is our date. I packed us a pic-a-nic basket..."

"Oooh, I love pic-a-nic baskets!" Tori giggled, causing a smile and accompanying blush to form on Jade's face.

"And here, we can be in private. You know, just talk, giggle, make out, fluffy shit like that. You like that right?" Jade slammed the trunk closed after she retrieved all of her items.

"I love it. But why here? The desert?"

"Well, it just reminds me of that time I brought you out here. Remember? That time I scared you to death with the shovel and creepy song?"

"Yeah... You're not gonna try to bury me again, are you?" Jade smirked at Tori's genuinely fearful expression.

"No, _Tori_, I'm not gonna bury you. I never was."

"Then what was with the creepy-ass shovel?"

"You know me, Tori. I was just messing with you. Seriously, how would I even get away with something like that? I would be everyone's first suspect if anything happened to you. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, but yeah. You never explained why you brought me out here for our _date_."

"Maybe if you would stop making such stupid assumptions that I have to correct, I would've." Jade continued just as the brunette got ready to interrupt. "I brought you here because this place is associated with a bad memory. I don't know," Jade shrugged a little in embarrassment, "It's just the memory of you rejecting me here. I don't like it. I want to remedy it, and I believe the best way to do that is to have a romantic picnic dinner out here with you. The girl I like."

"_Pic-a-nic._" Tori quietly corrected, a blush filling her face. Jade just rolled her eyes as she prepared their 'pic-a-nic'. After laying the blanket down, another gift courtesy of the Vegas, she gestured for Tori to sit down. The other girl obliged and sat, with Jade soon to follow.

They both smiled goofily at each other for a few moments, reveling in the moment. The sun was just beginning to really set, casting a beautiful purple and orange glow across the sky. Jade couldn't think of a more perfect first date. Heck, it was even better than the one she had with Beck. Theirs had been a noisy dance, surrounded by sweaty upperclassmen and freshman dorks. It wasn't intimate. Not like this. This moment was tailored by the gods, just for her and Tori, and she savored every. Single. Second of it. As if they were her last. She solemnly hoped they wouldn't.

"So..." Tori was the first to nervously break the silence, placing a hand upon Jade's, a grin on her face. "I just want to say thank you. For the date. For making me laugh, everything. I really like you."

"I really like you too, Vega." Jade returned the grin, leaning closer to Tori, taking in her very scent. It aroused her, and not just in the way you may think. It made every single hair on her body stand straight, every wire in her brain buzzed. Electricity. That connection. Connection.

Little did Jade know that the girl sitting across from her was feeling exactly the same. Maybe even more, as she had wanted this for much longer. Every since the first moment she laid eyes on Jade, she wanted her. Her ferocity, her defiance. Just her seductive demeanor was enough to make every single cell in Tori's body say, "I want that girl. I want her to be mine, and I want to belong to her. Devote every little bit of me to her, until nothing is left." Since that moment, that's exactly what Tori had set out to do. Jade just hasn't realized it until now. Finally, she noticed.

...

The girls had finished their impromptu meal, they were now lying on the blanket, cuddled together looking at the stars. Neither of them knew nary a lick of astronomy, so they just created random constellations to show each other, in the hopes that the other would be impressed. It was just so astonishing how just a while ago, they wouldn't've even _dreamed_ that they would now be in this position with each other, telling the other their hopes and dreams, wishes and fears. They were baring themselves to each other, the view for their eyes only. It was in this desert that began to fall in love with each other, as is the standard for every love story. It was in this desert that they destroyed each other's platforms yet, lifted each other up. If they fell, they would having nothing to fall back on. Yet they didn't care. They fell in love.

* * *

**This is a short one, but I feel it's one of my best yet. What do you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, RL issues and such have gotten in the way. Might not be able to post in a while, as my laptop is dying. We shall see if it will survive.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Song title credit goes to Circa Survive for Living Together.  
**


	6. Dancing on a Tightrope

It was now Monday, and it was time for the girls to return to their regular lives, leave behind the romantic fantasy they had uncovered during the weekend. After their successful first date, Tori had begged her new girlfriend Jade West (she loved that fact) to stay the night again. As much as Jade had wished she could, she had to go back home and face the evil dragon king and queen that were Brian and Ruby West.

Her prediction of facing two evil dragons came true as soon as she entered her house.

"Where in the hell were you? What were you out doing?" The shrill voice cut across the room like a blade, her mother's turquoise eyes stared intensely into hers. As if they were rummaging around her soul. If anyone thought that Jade staring at them was disconcerting, they wouldn't last half a second in a staring contest with her mother. They might turn to stone. It looked like her father had already suffered that fate, as he sat on the couch, looking at his wife in subtle disbelief. Had he really married this witch?

Jade endured the yelling of her mother, the calm and rational questioning of her father, and she then retired to her room for the rest of the night and all of the next day. She spent those next 30 or so hours thinking about her beautiful new girlfriend Tori, and how in the hell she was going to explain their relationship to their friends. Her best friend. Cat.

...

"What's going on, babycakes?" Jade came up to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear, right after smacking her on the ass of course. She _is_ Jade West.

"Oh!" Tori squeaked in surprise. She gave the empty hallway a quick look around before turning around and pecking the goth on the lips. Jade immediately gave her a goofy lovestruck grin, one that she quickly returned. "What's up, Jadey-Wadeykins?"

"I thought I warned you not to call me that..." Jade said through clenched teeth.

"And? What'cha gonna do about it?" Tori wrapped her arms around the goth's waist and instigated her playfully.

"I'm gonna do..." Jade removed the brunette's arms from around her waist and placed her own arms around Tori. "This." She quickly pulled Tori down to the ground with her as she fell forward, falling on top of her.

"No! Stop, Jade!" Tori screamed loudly between fits of laughter as her girlfriend tickled her ferociously.

"What'cha gonna do about it.. Tori?" Jade looked up from the girl she was tickling to see her ex-boyfriend and Andre looking at her with questionable looks on their faces.

"Jade? Why'd you stop?" the Latina questioned, until she looked up and saw what she immediately knew were Beck's kneecaps.

"You guys having fun?" Beck asked after getting down on one knee so that he was almost face level with Jade. Andre just looked on in disbelief, curious of what had happened to make Jade and Tori act like.. friends?

"So much fun." Jade answered, a sarcastic sneer on her face.

"Hey, Beck," Tori peeped from underneath Jade, until the raven-haired girl covered her mouth. The brunette was obedient and ceased talking.

"So, when did you two become.. friends?" Beck interrogated.

"What does it matter to you?" Jade interrogated back.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what led to this _glorious_ sight of you on top of the girl you 'supposedly' hate, having some kind of flirtatious tickle fight."

"Screw you, Beck," Jade glared at the tanned boy in front of her.

"Oh, no thanks. That spot is obviously reserved for Tori." Beck smirked and dodged Jade's aggressive swipe at him. He quickly grabbed Andre and they power-walked away before the goth could kill them both. Jade rolled off of Tori and sat on the floor, blowing the hair out of her face exasperatedly.

"I think he knows," Tori said quietly.

"No, really?" Jade yelled, her voice practically _dripping wet_ with sarcasm. "Come on, Vega, we gotta get to class."

The two girls walked together to the next class they shared, close enough to hold hands inconspicuously.

...

"Mmmm, _Jade_," Tori moaned into her girlfriend's mouth. They were now sitting on Tori's couch, entwined in each other. The brunette had let the other girl slip a hand up her shirt, and she now felt Jade's fingertips glide gently across her nipple, the pleasing sensation causing her to kiss the goth deeper. Jade wasn't complaining.

"You like that, Vega?" Jade whispered sultrily. Tori _definitely_ wasn't complaining.

"Mmhmm..." Tori hummed as her girlfriend's tongue entered her mouth again.

"Wait, Jade? Do you hear that?" Tori pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Jade asked in irritation.

"A car door. My parent's car."

"Shit!" They quickly disentangled themselves from each other, just as someone unlocked and opened the front door.

"Hello, girls."

* * *

**Ugh, another short one. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review, and I'll update when I can. I really appreciate the reviews I got last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Song title credit goes to I the Mighty.  
**


	7. Comeback Kid

**Cursing and derogatory words to follow. If you are easily offended: Tread lightly, young Skywalker. I mean no harm.**

* * *

"Heyyy... Momma," Tori said awkwardly when she heard her mother's greeting.

"Hello, Mrs. Vega. Mr. Vega," Jade and Mr. Vega both nodded in acknowledgement of each other. Tori sat in stunned surprise that her parents didn't seem to notice anything.. yet. They _were_ who Trina got her narcissism from after all, they weren't the most attentive parents out there. Especially now that their girls were almost grown.

"So, what have you girls been doing? We didn't even know you were coming over, Jade." Mrs. Vega smiled at the girls as she entered the kitchen area to put the groceries away. Mr. Vega eyed them suspiciously, his cop's intuition kicking in. Jade narrowed her eyes, inconspicuously to avoid accusations of disrespect.

"Oh, we were just talking, listening to music. Teenager things," Jade answered nonchalantly, Tori still frozen. She quickly shook herself out of her stupor.

"Yeah.. Yeah! We were just chilling. You know... Just.. chilling." Tori looked over at her girlfriend, who was staring at her with a 'what-the-actual-fuck?' expression on her face.

"You guys seem to be hanging out an awful lot lately. I see you're finally becoming friends?" Mr. Vega questioned, under false nonchalant.

"Yes," Jade looked over at her girlfriend with a devious smirk on her face, "the absolute best of friends." She put an arm around Tori's shoulder, a gesture that caused the other girl to jump.

"Well, that's great! I'm happy to see you two finally getting along. That's so weird though. Now that you two are good friends, Tori has stopped talking about you all the time," Mrs. Vega said as she reached up to put cans in the cabinets.

"Huh, did she?" Jade once again smiled at Tori, an expression that made her blush profusely. "What kind of things did she say about me?"

"Lots of things. Just stuff that she did at school with you. Times when she felt you were warming up to her, saying that she found you really interesting. She really wanted to be your friend, Jade. I'm glad that's finally a reality." Mr. Vega rolled his eyes at his wife's giddy response. It seems he wasn't in the greatest of moods that day. It didn't help that he had never gotten a good feeling from that Jade girl. She seemed like a troublemaker. The piercings, the tattoos, it didn't reverberate right with him. Not really someone he wanted his daughters associating with, especially Tori. She was the most kind and trusting girl in the world. He worried that Jade might find some way to take advantage of her. He also got sort of a vibe that the girl was a giant dyke. It didn't help his opinion of her.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Jade? It should be done in a little while, and it would be our pleasure."

"Nah, that's okay Mrs. Vega. I should really be heading home anyway. My mom's sort of a stickler about me staying out when the streetlights come on," Jade said the last sentence with exasperation. She was now trying a new strategy of just accepting her mothers wishes, to avoid anymore run-ins with yelling alcoholics and smashed wine bottles. That just wasn't her scene.

"No, come on, Jade. Please stay," Tori begged of her girlfriend and gave her a sad pouty face, knowing that she would give in.

"I can't. But I'll see you tomorrow." Jade left the couch, and headed toward the door. "See ya, Tori. Thanks for the offer, Mr. and Mrs. Vega. Good night."

"I'll walk you to your car!" Tori yelled as she threw on her shoes and followed Jade out the door. Tori's parents looked at each other, perturbed.

Tori gave her girlfriend a kiss as soon as they were outside and the door was shut. Jade smiled as she gave her a squeezing hug around the waist.

"Do you _really_ have to go home?" Tori whined.

"_Yes_, Vega. I really must go home. I'll see you tomorrow, though." The goth turned toward her car.

"Wait!" The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's arm and turned it around. "When can I tell them about us?"

"Tell who?"

"My parents."

"Whenever you want. If you think it's a good time," Jade shrugged.

"Yeah, but I want you there. I want to tell them together," Tori pouted.

"Then wait. I gotta go, Tori. I'm sorry. Just, tell them. They're _your_ parents. I'm still trying to figure out some way to tell mine. My mom would probably yell at me, kick me out, hell. Probably even kick _me_. My parents are straight up conservatives. You're lucky. Your parents are chill and caring. They'd understand. Trust me." Jade gave Tori a peck on the lips and entered her car. Tori watched on as she drove away.

...

"Mom, Dad, Trina. I've got to tell you guys something. I just don't have any idea how to say it," Tori proposed as her family started eating their dinners.

"Just tell us, Tori. What is it?" her mother consoled.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Mr. Vega interrogated.

"Ew, gross! Babies!" Trina spouted.

"That's the attitude to have, sweetheart. Pass the mashed potatoes."

"No! Would you guys please listen?"

"Spill it, Tori. God."

"Okay. So you guys know Jade, right?" Tori asked hesitantly. Mr. Vega's ears immediately perked up. Everyone answered the affirmative. "Well, I'm..."

The rest of the family looked on in piqued interest.

"Jade's not really just my best friend. She's my girlfriend. I'm sort of.. dating her." The resounding sound of forks dropping, clattering as they met plates, it was soon followed by silence as the family struggled to gather their thoughts. Trina was accepting of it, just slightly disgusted at _who_ Tori decided to date. Mrs. Vega was nothing short of surprised, but she was happy that her daughter was finally with the person she had obviously wanted for so long. Mr. Vega was appalled, evidenced by him leaving the table and muttering curse and derogatory words under his breath. Tori heard them.

"Fucking dyke."

* * *

**I hope that no one was offended by the use of that word that I hate so much: dyke. Can't tell you how many times I've heard that word be used in a negative way towards me and others. Used especially by those I'm supposed to call family. I'm not even a lesbian, someone that that word is used to describe, I'm bisexual. I even (used to) have a boyfriend, but because I dress a certain way and happen to also like girls...**

**Enough about that, though. Yes, Mr. Vega is a little bit of a homophobe. He's not the main antagonist of this story though, just this particular arc.  
**

**Disclaimer: Victorious doesn't belong to me. I just like writing shitty fanfiction about it. Song title credits go to the Silversun Pickups.  
**


	8. Dyed in the Wool

"I don't want my daughter to be some.. some.. homo! It isn't natural, Holly!" Mr. Vega was having a fierce discussion after the discovery of their daughter's new relationship during dinner. Obviously, Mr. Vega was against the idea of his youngest daughter being in a relationship with another girl.

"Who are you to say that it isn't natural, David?" Holly Vega responded to her husband's intolerant statement. She was happy for her daughter, for her to finally be with someone she could tell she was totally crazy about. She couldn't understand why her husband didn't feel the same. She hadn't even known he was so adverse to homosexuals. Why was this just appearing now?

Tori stood in the hallway, outside her parent's bedroom, as she heard them bicker away about her on the other side of the door. She had heard what her father mumbled as he walked away. _Fucking dyke._

"I won't have it, Holly! I'm sorry, but it totally goes against my beliefs!"

"What beliefs, David? When I married you, you told me you were agnostic!"

"Well, maybe the Bible is right with something!"

"You're being totally irrational!"

"No, you are! Would you just listen to me for a second?"

"I'm not gonna listen to you spout off your intolerant bullcrap for one. More. Second, David. She is your daughter. You should love her for who she is! Who cares who she has feelings for?" Holly tried to reason with her husband, he was getting red in the face.

"You're right! Who cares? As long as it's not another girl!"

"You know what, I'm done! I'm tired of hearing you speak!" She opened the door and left the room, leaving David and his prejudice inside.

"Oh! Hi, Tori. I didn't know you were standing out here." Holly was surprised to see her daughter, looking downcast, on the other side of the door.

"Can we talk, Mom?" Tori said a muffled voice, one that sounded like she had been crying.

"Sure, honey, let's go to your room." Holly wrapped an arm around her daughter and led her to the room on the other end of the hallway.

...

"Did you seriously hear him call you that? Say all that stuff?"

"Yeah, Jade. I couldn't believe it," Tori sniffled into the phone. She wished that she could have her girlfriend here to comfort her, but Jade said she was 'under house arrest' and couldn't come over. Tori assumed that that was code for 'I'm too lazy to leave the house'. She wasn't mad, though. Jade will be Jade.

"Well, fuck 'im," Jade scoffed. That would've been _her_ reaction had her father said something like that. She probably wouldn't even get a chance to her him say it, anyway. He was never home lately. Things were getting progressively worse in the West residence.

"What? Jade, that's my dad!"

"Not in _that_ way, Tori. Get your mind out of the gutter," Jade rolled her eyes, wishing that Tori could've seen how far her pupils could go into the back of her head.

"I know what you mean, Jade. I'm not _that_ stupid," she could hear Jade snort on the other line, "but yeah. That's my dad. I'm supposed to love him no matter what."

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, kiddo." Jade sighed as she tried to make herself more comfortable on her bed. "_He's_ supposed to love _you_ no matter what. If he can't accept you for who you are, or who you want to be with, forget him. Father or not, he's not worth your time. Just my opinion, babe."

"Okay... But, Jade-"

"Stop making excuses, Tori! He's your father, and he wants to call you names and be a general asshole just because your sexual preference is 'against his personal beliefs'. I thought you guys weren't even religious anyway."

"I thought so, too. I just don't understand. You don't get it, Jade. You already told me, your dad doesn't give two shits about _you_. I used to be super close with my father, and now he can't even make eye contact. I need a shoulder to cry on. Can you please come over?" Tori begged the girl on the other line.

"Fine... But will you settle for a bosom to cry on? I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt today."

"Jade."

"I'll be right over, sweetheart. Mwuah," Jade made a fake kissing sound and hung up.

...

"When are you going to tell your parents, Jade?" Tori spoke into her girlfriend's side, wet from using that part of her shirt to sop up tears.

"Huh?" Jade was dazed, thinking about other things. "Oh. Um, soon."

"Soon?"

"Yeah, soon. My parents are never around, you know, so.. I can never.. find a right time to tell them... Yeah," Jade slowly trailed off toward the end of her statement, evident that other things were on her mind.

"Uh-huh," Tori narrowed her eyes at the goth, wondering if she was being told the whole story, or some sort of hybrid fabrication. "I thought you said your mom doesn't work."

"Well, yeah. But we're rich. So she's out doing other things, shopping and such."

"Sure..."

"Look, I don't need you to believe me, Vega. Drop the subject," Jade snapped, fed up with the interrogations. Tori was shut down, and quickly dropped the subject as instructed. Jade West was notorious for her bad temper. The brunette knew not to cross her, girlfriend or not, she was still Jade.

"When are we going to tell our friends?"

"_Why_ are you so intent on telling everyone we know about our relationship? Shouldn't we be working on it so we'll actually have something to tell everyone _about_?" Jade said in exasperation. She quickly regretted coming over. As much as she liked Tori, she wasn't exactly known for her good moods.

"Well, Little Miss Jadey-Wadeykins still hasn't asked me out on another date, yet."

"Well, keep on calling me that, there will be no second date."

"Really?"

"Try me," Jade smirked and crossed her arms, expecting that she had been the victor of the quarrel. While that wasn't entirely untrue, Tori had something up her sleeves to successfully soften her girlfriend's edges.

She sat up and turned over, placing her knees on either side of the raven-haired girl's body, straddling her. The smirk on Jade's face immediately transformed into an amused expression, anticipating what was to soon follow.

* * *

**Yeah, you guys should know by now. I loves me sum cliffhangers. Unf, dat suspense. Shush, you'll get your porn some other time. Chill out. **

**So, yeah, I may not be updating that often for a while because I'm thinking of starting a Fictionpress site and posting some originals and junk. Idk, though, we'll see. Just letting you guys know because I'm...**

**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
Bismilah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
(Let me go) Will not let you go  
(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go  
(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me,  
for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
**

**K, I'll stop now. Please review guys, later.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters. Song title goes to Circa Survive. Lyrics for Bohemian Rhapsody (best song eva!) belongs to the awesome Queen. No, they are not just for fat kids in marching band. Though I am one. Minus the fat part. Or plus the fat part times infinity. Who knows? You guys have no idea what I look like.  
**


	9. SciFi Lullaby

Tori placed her lips on Jade's, enacting their next romantic tryst. The pale-skinned girl hummed in contentment at the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips being placed against her own. She got caught up in the excitement, and attempted to place her hands on her girlfriend's enticing ass, but Tori wouldn't have it.

"Mmm-mm, nope," Tori whispered against the goth's mouth as she pushed hands with obsidian fingernails away. It was the brunette's time to smirk when she heard the frustrated growl of the girl beneath her. They continued kissing for a few moments, finally stopping to catch their breath.

"Well, well, well. It seems like Sweet Sally Peaches isn't so sweet after all," Jade smirked, settling her hands on the other girl's lower back. Tori didn't seem so adverse to having them there.

"You got it, sweetie."

...

Tori couldn't believe it. Things had gone so much farther with Jade than she had anticipated, oddly, she didn't want to stop. To ruin this moment. This moment of her and the girl she's crazy about, alone in her room, under her covers, both half-naked. Exploring each other's bodies, or more.. Tori was exploring. Jade was just having a leisurely walk.

_This girl knows what she's doing._ Tori was nervous. She already knew that Jade wasn't a virgin (her and Beck weren't exactly secretive about that aspect of their relationship). What if Jade expected something of her that she didn't know how to give? Couldn't give? She knew that when it came to sex, some skills had to be practiced. If they didn't, then just about _anybody_ with a video camera could give themselves the moniker of Porn Star. Jade's hands, fingers were so tempered, measured. Knowledgeable. She knew what tickle, tap, slap to make on Tori's body to make her moan, sigh, or scream. She played Tori like a finely tuned instrument. A conductor evoking sweet music from her orchestra. Music with feeling. Beautiful feeling.

...

Jade was happy and surprised that Tori had allowed her to go this far. To get to the point of them both, tops off, stroking, poking and groping each other under the covers. She could tell that Tori didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't care. She was just content to be in this position with her, taking in her girlfriend's scent, every bump and pore on her body. Studying her like a book, practicing her like an instrument, getting her to make sounds that Jade had never heard out of Tori's mouth before. She was intent on giving her girlfriend the best experience possible. She wasn't sure just how far Tori was willing to go, but she was going to walk with her there. Side by side. Hand in hand. No matter how many pit stops.

Just as Jade brought a hand down to the button on Tori's pants, a hand stopped her. _Of course._

"Jade, can we just stay at this point, please? I'm not really ready to go much farther."

"Of course, my dear lady. But that doesn't mean that we can't still have fun..."

* * *

**Another little tidbit. Sorry it's so short, guys. I got up to this part and didn't know where to go from there, and I'm a *really* impatient person so I was like "NO! POST TEH STORY NOW!" So... there you go. Hope you liked it. Yes, I'm dancing around the smexy parts for a reason. You shall see.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. Song title credit goes to Silversun Pickups. I'm loving them lately. You guys should really check out their new album. Heck, their entire discography.  
**

**EDIT: Also, thanks soooo much for the reviews, guys! They really mean a lot to me, and motivate me to push out this next chapter. Here we go! *GRUNT*  
**


	10. Siberian Kiss

David Vega was exhausted. Not only was his entire workday just stressful, dotted with excessive paperwork and false 911 calls, but he was kept up all last night. Surrounded with thoughts of his daughter, his wife who he was sure now hated him. He couldn't help it, he just couldn't accept the fact that Tori was a homosexual. He loved her, but it was unnatural. Gross. And the icing on the cake was that she was with that West girl of all people. The one with the piercings, dark makeup, unnaturally colored hair. She just _screamed_ trouble. Trouble he didn't want his daughter getting into. Tori was his baby. He only wanted what was in her best interest. Being a lesbian wasn't one of them. There is a reason why they couldn't get married.

He wanted to talk to her. Explain to her his side of the story. Tell her why he thought it was wrong. Tell her why it _is_ wrong. Let her know why he couldn't accept it. That's when he heard it.

"Jade, stop, I think I hear footsteps."

"Chill, Tori. Just relax."

"But, _Jade_... Mmm.."

David slowly walked towards his daughter's bedroom door, left slightly ajar. He placed his hand on the knob and pushed the door open slowly, dreading what was on the other side of the door. That's when he saw it.

"Dad! Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry!" Tori quickly grabbed the covers and clenched them to her chest, trying to block herself from her father. But he had already saw everything.

"Mr. Vega!" Jade had to wrap her arms around her chest, as her girlfriend wasn't willing to sacrifice even a fraction of the covers for her own use. The two girls sat there in astonishment, as they saw Mr. Vega standing in the doorway, turning his head in shame. His voice came out in droves. Shaky, stuttering, and repeating to a stop.

"Oh my goodness... Both of you put your clothes on _**now**_, and come downstairs. I want to talk to you." He turned and left the room, rehearsing in his head what he was to say. He couldn't believe that he had just caught his daughter doing _that_. With _her_. In _there_. _Together_. Those parenting books he read when Trina was born had never prepared him for this. Never.

...

"I can't believe that you two would even consider doing that in our home. I'm disappointed, especially in you, Tori. I didn't even think you would succumb to a bad influence like that."

_Bad influence?_ Jade questioned the passing insult. _Does he just assume that I tricked Tori into doing that or something?_

"Jade didn't influence me, Dad..."

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. Jade, leave. Tori, I want to talk to you in private."

Jade sighed, grabbed her things and turned to leave. Tori tried to kiss her goodbye, but was pushed away in fear of what Mr. Vega would think. Jade settled for a passing hug, and left the house.

"I need to let you know something, sweetheart..."

...

"Hey, Tor. What's up?" Jade smiled when she saw her girlfriend approaching, forgetting what passersby may think. She was just happy to see the brunette's face, after the fiasco that had happened yesterday. She wanted to apologize, she hated the thought of getting Tori in trouble. Any other scenario would've been fine, but she hated the thought of ruining a relationship with a parent. She would hate for Tori's home life to even remotely mirror hers.

"Hey, Jade. Can we go to the janitor's closet? I need to talk to you." Tori smiled softly and hesitantly, her mind racing with thoughts. _I don't want to hurt her._

"Sure. Come on." Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and dragged her to the closet, putting on a show so that other students wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Once they arrived in the closet, Jade closed the door. "Now what is it? You're acting really weird."

Tori gave a huge heaving sigh, and Jade immediately prepared for the blow that was to follow. "I need to break up with you." The sentence rammed the goth like a truck. It hurt even worst than that. _Why?_

"Why? I thought... I mean... I don't know what to say." Something happened that Tori had only really seen once before. Tears running down Jade's pale face.

Seeing someone so strong, so brave, seeing the girl she loved cry. And knowing that _she_ had caused it, it was too much for Tori. She started crying too.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I really am." Tori placed her lips on Jade's for one last time, their tears mixing into a concoction that symbolized the brutal murder of a budding relationship. One that could've been great. They were meant for each other, right? Right?

Jade loathed the kiss. She hated that this was the last time that she would ever touch those lips. It was a Siberian kiss.

_Something that's supposed to be warm and fulfilling, but it's really just the coldest shit.  
A Siberian kiss._

* * *

__**I cried writing this. I guess I'm getting too invested in this story. Is that a good thing? Maybe? Anyways, I think this chapter kinda speaks for itself. I'm starting to think that this story is getting a little too mature for a T rating. Please review and tell me what you think. Just review, really, even if it's to tell me I suck ass. I love reviews like that, really.  
**

**This story isn't over. Just know that. I really have no idea where it's going either. It's pretty much out of my hands.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Song 'Siberian Kiss' belongs to glassjaw. The part at the end is a butchered part of a quote by Daryl Palumbo.  
**


	11. When One Eight Becomes Two Zeroes

_I'm glad when you're near.  
Sad that you're here.  
This is what it's like to be me._

Jade sat in her room, door locked, lights off. Depressing music droning in the background, the low wall of noise reverbating against the walls. She hated her life. She hated living. But what the hell was she supposed to do about it? Kill herself?

"No, I'm not gonna do that. It's just a breakup. I'll get over her. I got over Beck, didn't I?" Jade spoke to no one in particular. She yawned, her body aching and tired. That seemed to happen when you're depressed.

_Why would Tori do that? I thought she cared about me._ The goth hated feeling this way. She hated.. feelings. God, why couldn't she just become a tranquil of some sort?

Little did she know, in another part of town, another girl was feeling exactly as she did.

..

Tori was just as depressed as Jade, though she was in less depressing surroundings. She had put on her usual break-up song playlist, but for once, it wasn't making her feel any better. It was really just making her feel worst. Those songs were reserved for one-date flings, guys she dated that she didn't have that strong of feelings for. She had loved Jade. Jade wasn't a one-date fling, their relationship wasn't superficial, totally unlike the ones the songs on her playlist described. _Why am I so stupid? Why did I listen to my dad? He was wrong, this isn't making me feel any better off._

"Tori? You in here?" Holly Vega entered the room to find her daughter silently sobbing on the bed. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying?" Holly quickly crossed the room to comfort her daughter, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I broke up with Jade."

"What? Why, honey? I thought you really liked her."

"I did. I do. Mom, please tell me why I'm so stupid." Tori looked up at her mother, tears streaking across her face.

"Honey, you're not stupid," Mrs. Vega enveloped her daughter into a hug, consoling her. "Just tell me why you felt the need to break up with her."

"Dad told me I should. That it was for my own good. I don't know why I believed him. It's obvious that he was out for Jade in the beginning."

"_David_ told you to break up with Jade? _David Vega?_ My husband?"

"Yes."

"Is your father home, hon?"

"Yes."

"Wait here."

...

_**Brrrngg! Bbrrrnngg!**_ Tori was preparing for bed when her phone started ringing, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the caller ID. Jade West.

"Hello?" Tori answered, trying not to sound as nervous as she truly was.

"Tori?" Jade asked, speaking in a monotone voice. Her words were slightly muffled, as if she had been crying.

"Yes?"

"What's up?" The goth tried to ask casually, not wanting to let Tori in on her actual feelings. Show no weakness, the Jade West way.

"Nothing, what about you?"

"Same, same," Jade cleared her voice, as if that would ease some of the awkwardness. It didn't.

"What did you _really_ call me to talk about Jade?"

"I wanted to know, if you were sure that you wanted to break up."

"What?" _I ... wanted ... to ... break ... up._

"I said..." _**Click.**_ "Damn it, F-Mobile!"

...

_Knee deep in static,  
I hear you breaking up,  
I'm breaking up,  
I guess we're breaking up?_

* * *

**So, new update. Short update. Sorry, things are really stressful, I'm pretty much surrounded by annoying little kids 24/7 because my little cousins are visiting, and everything's just gone to shit. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, I think I see where I'm going with this. But we all have our lemons.**_  
_

**Anyway, I know the ending is kind of cliche, or whatever. I just thought that it would be kind of cool to go with the song, and symbolize problems in communication with each other. 'Cause you can't say these guys aren't terrible at communicating with each other, that's their whole dynamic.  
**

**So review, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Maybe I'll have better offerings next time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters. Song is 'When One Eight Becomes Two Zeroes' by glassjaw.  
**


	12. Obstacle 1

"Tori, come here." Mrs. Vega motioned for her daughter to take audience in the kitchen. The youngest Vega had just gotten home from school, and it had been a _very_ awkward and stressful day. Barring the usual school assignments, she also had to deal with the agony of being around her passive aggressive ex-girlfriend all day. The one whom she still loved. The one who decided to revert back to her old ways of being a complete bitch, as if nothing had happened. Jade was Jade, and Tori was Tori, how could she ever expect her to change? At least they had avoided the inevitable shitstorm of revealing their relationship to their friends. Tori knew that they had suspected _something_, but she had no idea how they would react if they found out about her and Jade's relationship. Their past relationship. And this was exactly what Holly Vega had wanted to speak to her daughter about.

"I talked to your father about what had happened with you and Jade."

"Really?" Tori spoke timidly, the situation still hit a sore spot in her chest. Her heart. "What'd he say?"

"I told him that he had absolutely **no right** to interfere in you and Jade's relationship. He knew how you felt about her, and I still can't figure out _why_ he thought it was a good idea to act like an insensitive jerkhole and tell you that you two can't be together."

"I don't know why _I_ listened to him."

"Because he's your father, and you love him, and would do anything to make him happy and proud of you. He just took advantage of that."

"But why?" Tori was confused. She thought that her father was always out for her best interests. Not some fucked-up ideals of his.

"Because he's a homophobe. Or something like that. He's uncomfortable with you being a lesbian and he just-"

"Wait, Mom. I'm not a lesbian."

"You're not? But I thought you liked Jade?"

"I do, but that doesn't make me a lesbian, necessarily. More like, Jadesexual. She's really the only girl I've _actually_ been attracted to. I think girls are neat, guys are too. But Jade's the only thing that pops out to me. She's special."

"Really now? Huh, you think you love her, don't you?"

"Maybe, yeah."

"Well, heed my warning. Don't get so caught up in what you think is love, especially at this age," Mrs. Vega held up her hand at her daughter's attempt to protest, "I know you really care about her. I'm not saying that you can't date her. In fact, I'm _encouraging_ you to, especially if that's what you really want. Just don't throw in all your chips on one hand, okay? You're still growing, ever-changing. For example, you may absolutely love singing today, hate it tomorrow. Same with anything else. Youth is fleeting. Don't get too caught up in it, okay sweetie?" Holly placed a warm hand on her daughter's shoulder as she looked at her sincerely. "_I'm_ truly looking out for your best interests, okay, honey? Just know that I _will _always love you, no matter who you want to date, alright?"

"Alright, Mom. I love you." Tori pulled her mother into a hug, tears slowly streaking down her cheeks.

"I love you, too, sweetie. Now," Holly Vega sniffed and suppressed her threatening tears as they parted, "as I was saying. Your father is just uncomfortable, and very overprotective. That's just how he is. I've had to deal with it for almost 25 years. This whole ordeal was just his misguided way of trying to protect you, and heal his own discomfort. I told him that he's just going to have to deal with it, you'll like who you like. He doesn't like it, but he apologized, and promised to try."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for," Tori sadly chuckled.

"I guess it is. Now, there's something I want _you _to try."

"What?"

"I want you to call Jade, explain everything to her, and beg for her to take you back. On your hands and knees if need be."

"She'd probably knee me in the face, then."

"If need be."

...

_**Brrrrnnng! Brrrrnnng!**_ Jade West's phone rang loudly, the sound reverberating off of her walls. She was tired, not having had her daily dose of coffee. She was frustrated, having spent the entire day around the girl who had broken her heart, being so close to her yet so far. She just wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette, and try to get her to take her back, but that just wasn't her. The Jade West way. It wasn't. The goth picked up the phone, not even checking who was calling. She just wanted to see what this person wanted, so that she could go back to drowning in her own misery.

"What?!" Jade answered the phone abrasively, hoping to scare away the caller.

"Um, Jade?"

The raven-haired girl would know that timid voice anyway. The one that had spoken to her in that closet that one day. The day she broke. Ugh, she hated that voice. What did it want?

"What, Tori?" Jade tried to put as much of her old personality into the statement as possible, but the point was moot. Tori was too used to her moodiness to mind, it was just another part of Jade that she had come to accept.

"Are you okay? You sound really tired. Should I call back later?"

"Just tell me why you called, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes at the girl's apparent over-concern. What was this chick playing at?

"I just wanted to say.. that I'm sorry, Jade. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I was so stupid, I'm sorry that I broke up with you, I'm just.. sorry. I miss you. I still _really_ care about you. A lot. A lot a lot. I just-"

"This is the point where I would cut you off with a kiss, Tori. If you're so sorry, why'd you dump me in the first place?"

"Because I was scared. And my dad told me to. He said that it would be best, that we shouldn't be together. He's my dad, so of course I would listen to him..."

"Wait, so your dad told you to dump me?"

"Yes, and I don't know why I listened to him."

"Does your dad hate me or something?" Jade said with a hint of dejected malice in her voice. _Mr. Vega always seemed really suspicious of me. God, why couldn't he just mind his own business?_

"I don't know. My mom said that he's just not comfortable with the fact that I like girls. That I like you. I don't think it's anything personal."

"Sure..." Jade said, her voice dripping in sarcasm and cynicism.

"So.. can I call you my Jadey-Wadeykins again?"

"You never called me that."

"Not when you could hear."

"Didn't I say that I would kill you for calling me that?"

"I'm still breathing aren't I?"

"Quit being a smart-ass, Vega. It'll bite you in the ass one day," Jade chuckled on her end of the line.

"Who'll do the biting, you?"

"If you want me to."

"Sure."

"Meet me at that park a couple of minutes from your house," Jade grabbed her car keys.

"When?"

"Fifteen minutes, babe."

* * *

**Finally, something over a thousand words! I _was_ aiming for 2,000, but I felt that this was all this chapter really needed. They're back together, w00t! I hope that I wrote their reconcile in a realistic way. The scene with Tori and her mother mirrors a conversation that I had with _my_ mother when I 'come out' and my father was less than excited about it. We are really close, but he was really indenial when I told him. He's come to accept it though, and support me. My mom was fine with it from the start. I'm just really glad that I have the parents I have and not the ones of some people that I know. The kind that would kick their child out for being gay. I hate parents who are like that; their kids can't help being gay. It's not a choice. That's like kicking their child out for being born with brown eyes. Not something you can help, and there is nothing wrong with it either.**

**Enough with my ranting. Please review, guys. This story is far from over.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Song title credits go to Interpol.  
**


	13. Stop the F'ing Car

Tori exited her mother's car and waved nervously as Mrs. Vega drove away. She looked around for the girl who had invited her there, but she was absent. This made the brunette anxious. It was sundown, and she wasn't exactly familiar with this part of her neighborhood. Weird, as she had lived there almost her entire life, but nonetheless.. the impending darkness frightened her. She didn't know who was going to be lurking in the shadows. What if Jade stood her up and something happened to her? What if something happened to Jade?

"Boo!" Tori screeched as she felt hands grab her waist, hands belonging to someone she couldn't see. "Why so jumpy, Tori?" Jade chuckled into her girlfriend's ear as Tori held her chest in surprise, probably trying to keep her heart from abandoning ship. The raven-haired girl gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and led her to the gazebo on the other side of the park.

The sun was peeking slightly over the shelter, as if it was trying to spy on their every move before it went to bed. They eventually made their way in and sat down across from each other, both hesitant to speak. Jade let out an uncomfortable chuckle and relaxed, staring into the other girl's brown eyes.

"I've missed you," she spoke with the utmost sincerity. Tori gave her a quick kiss, to show that she had felt the same.

"I've missed you, too."

They spent a few minutes to stare at each other, saying things with their eyes that they could not with their mouths.

"Can things go back to normal now?" Jade was again the first to speak. Such boldness.

"Normal as in..?"

"Normal as in, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Didn't we already establish this?" Tori chuckled.

"Apparently we didn't, or I wouldn't have asked," Jade snapped, but immediately dropped the attitude as to not antagonize Tori.

"Yes," Tori began.

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Yup." Tori continued, "I want us to tell our friends."

"But-"

"And I want to meet your parents..."

"But-"

"_And_ I want you to stop interrupting me," Tori soldiered on despite Jade's groans of irritation.

"You done?" Jade sighed.

"Nope. And we need to communicate better, no sarcasm or bad attitudes. Now I'm done."

"And if I say no to any of those conditions?" Jade crossed her arms and tried to intimidate the other girl, but she wasn't having it.

"Then I guess you really don't want this relationship to work, do you? Just stop being stubborn, Jade."

"You stop being bossy!"

"And you need to stop being childish!"

"And you need to stop treating me like a child!" Jade caught herself before she caused the discussion to devolve into a screaming match. After all of the heartache she went through, to just now get this girl back, and she was going to screw it up with her own stubborn nature? Fuck that noise.

Jade held up her hands and relaxed back into her seat, signalling that she wasn't looking for a fight. "You said you want to communicate, let's communicate, not scream at each other."

"Okay... What conditions are you so opposed to?" Tori asked.

"All of 'em," Jade said simply.

"And why?" Tori sighed.

"Well, for one, I don't want to tell our friends because it's none of their damn business who we are dating, even if it's each other."

"But they're our friends, Jade."

"And? We haven't even been on two dates, yet. They don't need to know anything."

"Well, let's compromise," Tori sighed and began, "what about we don't tell them until later? After three dates?"

"Five."

"Fine, but I get to dictate what constitutes as a date."

"And what constitutes as a date?"

"Any private meeting between us. At any location, whether that be school or otherwise." Tori sat back and smiled, satisfied that she was able to play hardball with Jade. The goth wasn't the only one who could be stubborn.

"Fine, three dates. Dates that only count if we both agree that it is a date." Jade held up her hands in defeat. _This chick is a good negotiator._

"Okay, but they must all occur in a reasonable timeframe."

"What counts as reasonable?"

"Two months."

"I can live with that, Vega." Jade held her hand out and shook Tori's. Now for the next item on the agenda.

"Now, why can't I meet your parents? You've met mine."

"Well, that's different. Your parents don't, well at least your mom, they don't mind you being with a girl. _My_ parents on the other hand, well, they're both assholes."

"Jade! You can't say that about your parents!"

"Well, it's true. Especially my mom... Well she'd.. Ugh. She'd throw a fucking conniption. And my parents would do anything in their power to make things harder for you and your family. Trust me. They have contacts _everywhere_. The music industry, the police department, wherever the hell your mom works, Hollywood Arts. I just want to protect you."

"Come on, Jade. They can't be _that_ bad."

"They gave birth to _me_," Jade said in a flat voice.

"Well, they can't be _all_ bad. Let me meet them, please. I really care about you, and I want to meet the people who also really care about you."

"Didn't I just say that my parents are assholes? They don't give a shit about me. My mom doesn't even know I'm here with you."

"Did you tell her?"

"_No_. I told her I was going to the library."

"She doesn't even know me. Why not just say that you were going to hang out with a friend?"

"Tori, the bitch doesn't even want me to have _friends._ She wants me to be lonely and miserable, just like her alcoholic ass."

"Alcoholic ass?" Tori questioned, wondering just how bad Jade's home life really was. If everything Jade was saying was true, it would explain a _lot_.

"Just drop it, Tori."

"But, Jade-"

"_Drop it_, Vega. Just fucking drop it, okay?" Jade covered her ears in frustration, rage seeping into her voice. Tori dropped the subject, but she was still worried. _Maybe she'll tell me in time_, Tori thought. That helped allay her concerns for a bit.

"Okay, Jade. Just calm down, I'm sorry," Tori touched Jade's thigh, trying to comfort the other girl.

"When I tell you to drop a subject, please just let it go. Please."

"Okay." Tori pulled Jade into a hug.

"Sometimes I just don't want to tell you everything. Beck didn't even know anything about my relationship with my parents, and I dated him for like, two years. Just be thankful for the things I _do_ tell you."

"Will you eventually tell me more things?"

"Eventually. Are you okay with that?" Jade pulled away from the hug and looked into Tori's eyes, taunting her, begging her, testing her to see if she will tell the truth. Sincerity, it was something Jade sorely needed in her life. Tori was the only one she could possibly get it from.

"Yes." Tori answered simply and solemnly.

"Good." Jade pecked her on the lips.

Tori placed a hand on the goth's pale face, the streetlight behind her subtly illuminating her face. Their lips met, and Jade's concerns were allayed. For a bit.

_Your face is light, and cocaine white..._

_I'm just learning..._

_Your face is white in spinning lights..._

_Don't stop talking to me, I haven't been listening.  
Just please, don't stop talking to me, I haven't been listening._

...

"It's getting late. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I think my mom forgot to pick me up."

"Come on, let's go. We can talk about our next date on the way."

"Oh, really? When is it?"

"Is next Saturday good?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter, much appreciating all around. So, please review some more guys. Whether it's negative, positive, or just to ask a question, please, feel free! I love feedback. It makes me smile. What if I were to say that you all are more beautiful than Cinderella, smell like pine needles, and have a face like sunshine? Huh? I also have cookies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Lyrics and song title belong to Circa Survive. **


	14. What We Had

Tori was practically dancing down the hallway on the Friday before her date. She was on Cloud Nine, and all of her friends and classmates took care to notice. She was at her locker humming happily, when the sound of a small voice caused her to jump.

"Why so happy, Tori?" Cat wondered aloud as she appeared standing behind the brunette.

"Ah! You scared me, Cat," Tori said as she turned around the meet the redhead. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering why you're so happy." Cat looked downcast, "Are you mad at me for scaring you?"

"What? No, Cat." Tori comforted the pouting girl. Cat looked and acted like a five year old compared to the rest of the group. That was probably her charm. "Oh, and I'm so happy because _I_ have a date tomorrow."

"Really? Huh, I never would've thunk it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Cat?"

"Oh, nothing. So, who is it?" Cat leaned back and forth on her tiptoes, curious as to who Tori was supposed to be going out with. She had never mentioned liking any of the guys at school.

"Um..."

"Does he go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Um, yes. Yes, _they_ do."

"Well, what's his name?"

"I can't disclose that," Tori looked around nervously, tiring of Cat's interrogation.

"Why not? Is he a chode?"

"What?! Cat!" She found Cat's question both shocking and hilarious. Shockingly hilarious.

"What's up, you two?" Andre asked as he came walking down the hall behind them. "Hey, Tori." He gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "'Sup, Little Red." Cat giggled as he gave her a hug. "What was Tori yelling about?"

"Oh, nothing. She just doesn't want to tell me who she has a date with on Saturday."

"_You _have a date on Saturday?" Andre said incredulously.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tori said again.

"I'm just sayin'."

"You know what, forget you guys, I gotta get to class." Tori slammed her locker door shut and left.

Cat ran to try and catch up with her. "Wait, Tori! You never told us who your secret boyfriend was!"

"No running in the halls!" A teacher yelled and Cat had to retire her pursuit.

"Secret boyfriend, huh?" A familiar voice said. Tori hadn't noticed that she had been walking right past her girlfriend's locker.

"Yeah. Cat's insane."

"Tell me about it," Jade sighed. After checking to make sure the hall was empty, she was finally able to give her girlfriend a hug.

"So, our date is tomorrow." Tori smiled, and Jade gave a sincere grin back.

"Yup. Can't wait."

"Me either. So, what are we doing?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified, Ms. Vega." Jade closed her locker and began walking with Tori towards their next class. They hadn't noticed that a certain redhead had been listening to their conversation.

"Come on, Jade. Seriously?"

"Yep. It's a surprise." Jade had a devious smile that immediately gave Tori goosebumps. The bad kind. Her body wasn't used to Jade causing the good kind yet.

"It's always a surprise."

"Because surprises are the best kind of surprises."

"That makes no sense."

Jade gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "It's not supposed to."

...

Saturday came slowly and painfully for Tori. She was anxious for her date with Jade, but the more she tried to wait, the slower time went forward. Or that's what she perceived anyway.

"Hey, sweetie. Why are you so giddy?" Holly Vega asked as she entered the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

"My second date with Jade is today," Tori said happily. Her father grunted at her statement when he entered the kitchen with arms full of groceries. "Hey, Daddy. Want me to help you with those?" She ignored her father's distaste and helped him with the groceries that were going to fall out of his arms.

"Thank you," Mr. Vega mumbled.

"So, when's your date?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"She said that she's going to pick me up at 7pm."

"Oh, so you should be getting ready in an hour or two?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to get time to past by quicker," Tori sighed as she rested her elbow on the kitchen island.

"Well, I know just the thing to help with that," Mrs. Vega rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Really? What?"

"Put these groceries away." Holly grabbed an apple from the bag on the counter and walked away, David in tow.

...

The doorbell rang just as Tori had gotten finished getting ready for her date. She ran down the stairs, anxious to see Jade again. She couldn't get enough of the girl, she was like a drug. Her morphine. It makes you feel good, but too much can harm you.

"Hello, Tori," Jade said as Tori opened the door. The brunette immediately jumped into her arms, causing the goth to almost fall over. "Damn, Vega, chill."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you."

"I feel the same. You look really beautiful tonight, Tori."

"You look better."

"I know I do," Jade chuckled as she entered the house, Tori rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Tori wondered.

"You'll find out soon. Where is everyone?" Jade looked around the house for some sign of Tori's family, only to find it deserted.

"Oh, it's Saturday. My parents have a date night every Saturday, and Trina is out with friends."

"She has friends?"

"I don't know. I think she just says that so she won't look like a loser going to the movies alone." Tori shrugged.

"You have a piano here, right?"

"Yeah, it's right there. Why?"

"I've been working on this song I want to play for you," Jade walked toward the piano and sat on the bench. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Definitely not."

"Okay, sit down." Jade patted the part of the seat beside her. Tori sat down, and she opened the piano. Tori was mesmerized as Jade began her song.

_" There's a suit in the basement, boy.  
A dress in your closet, girl._

_So, dust it off, put it on, we're.. going out.  
To make the best of, what we had._

_To make the best of what we had._

_It turns me on.. to hear your song.  
Play it, girl._

_The blacker the heart, the bigger the start,  
You know._

_I am your star._

_I am your star."_

Her attention was locked on the raven-haired girl at the piano. Her fingers caressing the keys, her velvety voice singing a romantic serenade. Tori noticed that the lyrics should really be coming more from her side of things, but the gesture was still wonderful. Tori loved being there, hearing Jade sing to her, and just to her. As the song ended, she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had never had someone sing to her before, with such emotion and meaning in the lyrics. _This_ is what made her fall in love. At that moment, the sincerity.

Jade noticed her girlfriend crying beside her as she finished the song. She closed the piano, and turned so that she was face-to-face with Tori. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, slightly happy that Tori was the one crying this time. She kissed her softly, trying her best to put all of the things she couldn't say into that kiss. She prayed that Tori would understand it.

_Sometimes, I just don't want to tell you everything. You should be happy with the things I _do_ tell you._

_Will you eventually tell me more things, though?_

_Eventually._

"Come on, Tori. It's gonna be too late for us to have our date."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. :) I would really appreciate it if you checked out the song that Jade is singing. It's 'What We Had' by Harvard (HRVRD). It's a really great song, and I've been wanting to put it in the story for a while now. I decided that this was the best way to do it. If you pay attention to the lyrics, it really actually describes Tori's side of things, but it seemed more like something that Jade would play for her.**

**Anyway, I appreciate the reviews. I'll update again as soon as I can.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Song title and lyrics belong to Harvard (HRVRD).  
**


	15. Dream at Tempo 119

"So... Where we goin'?" Tori asked in a cutesy voice as she and Jade drove to their destination. They hadn't been talking much during the ride, and she was getting anxious as to what was in store when they finally stopped. The raven-haired girl had her eyes focused on the road, the music coming from the car speakers drowning out anything the girl beside her was saying. Not the best date etiquette, but she was nervous. Afraid of saying or doing something something stupid; she didn't want to ruin their date with one of her signature temper tantrums. Her favorite band playing was the only thing keeping her focused.

"Hello..? Jade."

"Huh? Oh, hi, Tori," Jade said absent-mindedly.

"Did you hear me? Where are we going?" Tori asked impatiently.

"It's a secret, sugartits. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Jade grinned, but it quickly dispersed when she saw Tori's unamused reaction at her attempt of a dirty pet name. _Seriously, Jade? Sugartits? Stupid, stupid..._

"Seriously? Sugartits?" the Latina asked from the passenger seat. She soon began to giggle, finding the name kind of funny after all. Jade sighed in relief, glad that she didn't screw up this time. She needed to learn to think before she spoke.

"I'll disperse _some_ information if you give me a kiss."

"Okay. Easy." Tori turned her head and give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Uh uh. Not there."

"Fine." A kiss was received on the cheek.

"Nope. A little lower..." Jade gave Tori a devilish grin, taking delight in her slightly disgusted reaction. Jade made sure to note: _slightly_ disgusted. _So she's not totally adverse to it, _Jade thought.

"Shut up, Jade. Tell me."

"Okay, well, the place we're going to isn't necessarily important to me.. but the people who are going to be there are. They've helped me through a lot of bad times, and.. I'm glad that I'll get to see them tonight. With you, especially." Jade's cheeks turned a slight red at the end of that dialogue.

"Are they relatives?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"Nope, not really. I've met them before though, not sure if they remember me."

"I don't know."

"Exactly. You'll figure it out soon enough."

...

"_Keep your eyes _closed, _Tori,_" Jade mumbled into the brunette's ear. They had reached their destination, but Tori was still in the dark. She didn't start to piece things together until they came to a stop, and slowly began shifting forward, step by step. She felt bodies that didn't belong to Jade in close proximity to her. She was sort of disoriented, scared, but she felt a warm body wrapped around her. It smelled distinctly of coffee and the slightest hint of vanilla, a cold hand was placed over her eyes, another wrapped around her waist. Tori relaxed, taking comfort in her girlfriend holding her. She knew she was safe, then.

"Tickets please." A deep, unfamiliar voice spoke and a hand was removed from Tori's waist. It startled her, but it quickly returned and they began walking forward. Suddenly, the brunette heard a noise in the distance. Cheering, and shouting. Laughing and talking. The sound gradually grew louder the more they walked. They entered a doorway, and Tori's senses were hit. Goosebumps raised on her arms as they entered the room that was moderately cooler than the rest of the building, sweaty bodies creating a clammy atmosphere. The sound she had previously heard in the distance, was now directly in her ears. Every jeer, shout, and sneeze.

"Watch it, ass!" Tori then heard a familiar voice yell at pedestrians as they moved their way through a throng of bodies. They soon came to a stop. Tori could faintly see a bright light source from between Jade's fingers. She immediately closed her eyes again when Jade's lips came up to brush past her ear as they spoke.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and sorry it has almost been a month, guys! School and band and stuff has just tired the piss out of me. Can't say you won't have to wait another couple of weeks for the next update, but... you probably will. **

**I know I'm probably asking too much with this, but can you guys guess what band that Jade is coming to see? I'll give you a hint, their song titles have been featured quite a bit in my stories. Heck, even this one! Winner gets... I dunno, a virtual cookie? And Coke. I hate Dr. Pepper.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Victorious.  
**

**(BTW: I've heard that Victorious is being cancelled. That sucks, man. It's one of my favorite shows. I hope they at least give it a proper ending.)  
**


	16. Little Lover's So Polite

It began with a boom. A giant voice came through the speakers, announcing what apparently glorious event all those people were there to see.

"Please, if you will. Los Angeles, I would like to introduce to you... The Silversun Pickups!" Shouts and claps of everyone in the venue erupted in Tori's ears. She looked to the side, and there was Jade, a wide smile on her face. This was one of the few times she looked genuinely happy. She reached and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. She put her head down and spoke into her ear again.

"Are your eyes opened yet?"

"Yes." Tori relaxed in her girlfriend's embrace, anticipating the performance. She wasn't very familiar with the band, beside a couple of hits played on the radio, but she was excited for whatever Jade was excited for. She could tell by their attire that they at least weren't some kind of crazy death metal band. That comforted Tori.. a bit.

"Hello, L.A.! What's goin' on? It's great to be back home!" the lead singer Brian spoke into the microphone, his greeting met with a resounding positive response by the fans. "So... Obviously, we're here to play some songs for you tonight. You might like them, you might not, but still. Shut up and listen." He chuckled and the audience responded with laughter and more applause. "This first one is called: 'Little Lover's So Polite'. I guess I can dedicate it to this cute couple in front of the stage. How you doin', ladies?" He looked down and smiled at Jade and Tori, who were caught off-guard by the sudden spotlight placed upon them. They both blushed, but Brian continued on to the song. "One, two, three, four!"

...

They began to play their next song, 'Comeback Kid'. The upbeat, yet still mellow intro segued into a great song for the two girls to dance to. The crowd were caught up in the music, everyone dancing, having a good time. There were no negative feelings in that room. Even the stoic security guards were nodding their heads.

...

The girls danced on into 'The Royal We'. Tori usually wasn't into this kind of music, but she couldn't deny Jade's good mood and willingness to dance with her. The crowd jumped in time with the music, a small group even deciding to start a moshpit. They were quickly denied by the rest of the audience, though, and went off to form their own section, leaving the rest to peacefully enjoy the music. The moment.

...

Things chilled down a bit for their next song, 'Draining'. Tori just swayed to the beat, again placed in Jade's arms.

"You having fun?" Jade asked, as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Definitely. Especially since you're here."

"Ditto."

"Does anybody even say 'Ditto' anymore?"

"Shut up and enjoy the concert, Tori." Jade placed a peck on the brunette's lips, before turning her head back to the stage. The chemistry between the band and the audience was undeniable. Positive energy filled the room. Even though Jade occasionally used illicit drugs in order to enjoy shows, _this_ ecstasy was enough. Being in the same room with the girl she loved _and_ the band she loved. She could die happy.

...

The dark, bluesy guitar riff of 'Catch and Release' caused Jade to go into Silly-Goth-Girl-Dance-Mode. She let go of her grip around Tori and began doing a surreal swirl to the music. She knew she probably looked silly to the others around her, but no one could blame her. The energy of the song could bring that out in anyone. She didn't really draw that much attention until she pulled Tori into a dance with her.

The Latina was self-conscious of the unwarranted eyes on her, but Jade's trance had hypnotized her too. She decided to release her inhibitions and partake in the sensual dance that her girlfriend was trying to pull out of her.

Thankfully others began to join them as the song reached its resolution. The band looked down on the audience and smiled, happy that people were enjoying their music.

...

The dream-like acoustic instrumentation of 'All The Go In-Betweens' called for another chilldown and sway session. The audience just watched the musicians in front of them, captured in the calm state of the indie song. Our protagonists silently slow danced to the music, enjoying being enraptured with each other.

...

The show finally reached its finale. The tempo heightened, causing the band to segue into the song 'Common Reactor'. A suitable ending for the show, the upbeat song was perfect for the crowd to dance to and cause the concert to end on a high note. The two girls joined the crowd in singing along, Brian egging them on to join in this impromptu karaoke session. There was really a sense of togetherness as every single person in the venue joined in on singing along to and air-guitaring the guitar solo. For the first time that night, Jade didn't mind the multitude of sweaty bodies crowding around her. She was mindnumbingly happy.

"Thank you, guys! We had a great time tonight! We love you all, drive safe!" The guitarist announced their departure and the end of the show. Jade and Tori cheered along with the rest of the crowd, satisfied of the show.

The lights came on and that was cue for everyone to pack up their drugs and leave. Some groaned at the sudden brightness, others groaned at the effort they would have to make to even get to their cars. The two girls held hands, to ensure that they stayed together, and followed the rest of the crowd out to the parking lot.

Finally, they made it out to Jade's car. They sat in silence, the adrenaline still running through their veins. Tori felt like she had taken a handful of ecstasy, Jade felt like she had snorted a mountain of coke. Aside from the would-be usual side effects of death, they felt great. So great, in fact, that Jade felt bold enough to ask the question that she had been thinking about all night.

"Are your parents home right now?"

Tori looked at the clock on the dashboard. 12:14. "No, they texted me and said they're staying out until tomorrow."

"Ew." Jade playfully grimaced.

"I know. Ew..." Tori plucked Jade's wrinkled nose and smiled.

"What about Trina?"

"She's probably asleep or staying at her friend's house. Why?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Jade looked Tori in the eyes, hoping that by some weird chance that she could hypnotize her.

"Won't your parents mind?"

"Fuck 'em."

"Well, since you put that _so_ eloquently... Sure. Come on." Tori strapped on her seatbelt and left Jade dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that the girl had _actually said yes_. For the first time in her life she, Jade West, was out of ideas. Witty comebacks, snarky comments, and what have you. She had none.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Jade took a deep breath. "Okay, then." She slowly exhaled.

* * *

**So, hope you guys enjoyed it. The answer to last chapter's question is: Silversun Pickups. This chapter's question: What are Tori and Jade going to do once they reach Tori's house? Or rather, what would you like them to do? Just wondering. Please review and reply. Also, do you guys think that I shoudl change the rating to M? It _is_ starting to become a hard T with so many cursewords and such. I mean, I've seen rated _PG_ movies with worse, but I don't want to get in trouble or attract the wrong kind of readers if I have a misleading rating. So can you guys let me know if things are starting to get too risque? I'll be sure to warn you if any chapter is NSFW from now on, T rating or otherwise. Next chapter will come when it comes. Sorry for my spastic updating schedule, school is kicking my ass. By the way, yes this chapter is sort of my tribute to the band. I've been listening to them a lot lately and they've become my muse. Haha, I'll stop mentioning them as much starting next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, song titles mentioned in this chapter and chapter title belong to the Silversun Pickups.  
**


	17. 976-EVIL

**Beware. Sexual content and language, recommended 15+. Read at your own discretion. I don't own Victorious, ya'll.**

* * *

The drive back to the Vegas' house was.. awkward, for lack of a better word. But in a good way; Jade constantly wondered if she was doing something wrong. _Am I being a little too forceful? I mean, I guess she likes it when I'm forceful. I don't want to force her into something she doesn't want to do. God, it wasn't this nerve-wracking with Beck. But she __does__ seem like she wants the metaphorical D. Am I really ready for this?_

Tori looked over at the girl in the driver's seat, an eyebrow raised at Jade's apparent nervousness. She slowly placed a hand on Jade's thigh, expecting it to be a comforting gesture. It only caused the goth girl to jump almost a foot in the air, making the car swerve slightly off the road.

"Oh, my God! Jade!" Tori tried to place her hands on the wheel to straighten the car, but she was promptly slapped away by a pale, ring covered hand. "Really! And you constantly joke about how _I'm _a bad driver."

"You _are_, Vega," she chuckled. Jade sat up straighter in her seat, letting out a labored breath. _God, how does this girl cause me to lose my focus so easily?_

"Are you nervous, Jade?"

"No, Catherine Obvious. I'm the calmest person you've ever met."

"Well, _Sergeant Sarcasm_, you don't seem like it. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I get it. I just thought like it something you wanted..." Tori looked out the passenger side window morosely.

"Well, you just caught me off guard, you know? I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I _did_. But that was before I was sure that I really cared about you. After tonight, I'm sure I want this. And it's the perfect opportunity. No parents," she reached over and caressed Jade's cheek, "no Trina," she placed a kiss on the goth girl's lips before letting her attention fall back onto the road, "just you and me. Perfect."

"Perfect. Just.. perfect."

...

They pulled into the Vegas' driveway. Tori practically jumped out of the car, housekeys in hand. Jade cut off the engine, and sat there in silence, before slowly opening the car door and entering the house behind Tori.

"Mom? Dad? Trina?" Tori called out, checking to see that no one was home. Silence answered her. Her and Jade were alone.

The Latina swiftly turned around to face Jade, smiling widely. Her excitedness was contagious; a smile slowly grew upon Jade's face, too. They walked toward each other, Jade extending her arms to wrap them around Tori's waist. They entered a kiss.

Their touch quickly became more urgent as the kiss deepened. Jade's hands moved downward to firmly squeeze Tori's ass. Tori's hands moved upward to tangle themselves in the goth's dark, wavy hair. She pulled away, smirking at the look of discontent upon Tori's face.

"Move this upstairs, Vega?" She grabbed the other girl's hands and started toward the staircase.

"Whatever you want, Jade," Tori panted.

"Come on."

...

Once they entered Tori's room, all bets were off. The touches became more frantic, and a sense of urgency entered the girls.

Jade pushed Tori into the room, and locked the door behind them. The Latina stumbled backwards onto the bed, and began pulling her shirt off. "No, stop. I want to do that," Jade growled as she moved towards Tori, placing her hands on the hem of her shirt. The breath hitched in her lungs as she felt Jade's slender hands graze her stomach.

She attempted to help Jade pull her own shirt off, but her hands were slapped away. Jade preferred to get undressed at her own pace, by herself. Tori just watched in silence as the dark purple fabric was pulled away, revealing a black lace bra. A strap was falling off, a consequence of their excessive movement, which gave Tori the idea to pull the entire garment off. She bit her lip and repressed the urge, knowing how Jade got when she was touched without permission. Sadistic, was one of the words that came to mind. Violent was another, and the catalyst for Tori's lack of motion.

"Wow.. horny, Vega?" Jade noticed the other girl's line of sight and smirked.

"Wha-? Oh. Uh, I don't know. What was the question?" Tori said, befuddled; she had practically been hypnotized by Jade's breasts. Maybe that's the tactic she should've used in the car.

Jade rolled her eyes, and moved her hands down to the buttons of her jeans, tracing every curve as she went down, enjoying the fact that she had ensnared Tori's attention. The brown-haired girl licked her top lip, thoughts invading her head of all the things she wanted to do with the girl in front of her. She noticed her skin getting hotter, a blush on her tan cheeks becoming visible in the low desktop lamplight.

Jade moved from her kneeling position on the bed, placing her feet on the ground, allowing her to shrug her pants off of her body. The other girl's eyes moved downward, attention now on the black lace panties Jade was wearing, a dark contrast to her pale skin, but just barely visible in the dim lighting of the room. Jade got back on the bed, placing her lips on Tori's.

She cut off the kiss and looked down, noticing Tori's hands fumbling in her lap, obviously anxious to touch her lover. She took the girl's hands into her own, placing them on her chest. Tori took this as permission to touch, and re-initiated the kiss. A tongue slid out and grazed her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth, inciting invitation. Teeth nibbled on her lip, making her moan out loud.

That little sound aroused Jade, driving her to push into Tori, forcing the girl onto the bed. She gasped, inhaling a large breath as Jade began pulling off her pants, leaving only a thin cotton fabric between Jade and her destination. That barrier sported pink flowers and ponies. The laughter that commenced was thunderous.

"Oh, my, God! Tori, seriously?!" Jade erupted into the laughter, every time she looked down to see her girlfriend's panties.

"What? Oh my goodness, I didn't know this was going to happen tonight. I would've worn something different. My mom forgot to do laundry, and these were my last clean pair, and I was rushing to get ready for our date, and..." Tori's face turned an alarming color of red, blushing wildly at her embarrassment.

"Chill, Vega. It's fine. I find it kind of cute to be honest. And..," she leaned down to press her lips against Tori's neck. "These are coming off anyway."

**[To Be Continued] [...Soon.] [Hopefully.]**

* * *

**Hey, guys. I'm.. sort of back to writing this. I hope you're still interested in reading. It's just that I haven't watched Victorious since that Tori Saves Beck and Jade episode, and I lost interest. They're my least favorite pairing, and the fact that they're canon again discouraged me. To be honest, the relationships and pairings were the only reason I watched the show. But whatever, I still like these two characters and I want to finish this story. So what if it's not canon? I feel more inspired to write this again, having discovered some new music, and my writing has improved a bit. I'm pretty much on an extended vacation from school for the moment, so I'll have more time to write this. I'll update again this weekend. Thanks for reading. And I appreciate the reviews and favorites I've gotten since I last updated the story. Next chapter will, potentially, change rating to M. This one is teetering on the edge of acceptable T practices.**

**Song is 976-EVIL by the Deftones.**


	18. Sextape

**Somewhat explicit sexual content ahead. And cursing. But this is rated M, so it's expected.**

* * *

She was a predator. Some kind of sultry goddess, one who got its kicks preying on those beneath her. Literally.

"Ah, Jade," Tori groaned softly, as she felt her panties slide down her legs, past her feet, and heard the faint sound of them landing on the floor. Air rushed over her body, it was slightly uncomfortable, but exhilarating. Nimble fingers slid behind her back, and she felt her bra being unclasped, and gently pulled away. She felt bare, exposed; she was. Her eyes moved upward, landing on the woman above her. Tori stared into Jade's eyes, the goth giving her a look as if to say, "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Tori. If you ever want to stop, for any reason, just let me know. My feelings won't be hurt."

"Well, it's not like I was expecting them to be that fragile... Don't worry, Jade, I want this." She reached up and pulled the other girl in for another kiss. Their lips interlocked, and Tori knew that there was no other place that she would want to be. Jade let out a slight chuckle, wondering how the hell she came from being enemies with this girl, to taking her virginity when her parents weren't home. _It's just crazy how life works out sometimes._ They released each other, and went to work on Jade's remaining clothing.

Tori sat up on the bed, and reached behind her girlfriend's back to unclasp her bra. Removing the garment was proving to be a little harder than she thought it would be, and she let out a low grunt as she struggled to work out the hooks. Jade just smirked and rolled her eyes at the girl, decided to let her relish in her frustration instead of lending continued working at releasing the bra, and let out a louder grunt when her hand slipped, leaving a small scratch on Jade's back.

"Crap, I'm sorry," Tori huffed.

"No problem. I like that kind of thing anyway." Jade's smirk turned into a mischievous grin.

Tori rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's response, and continued working at the bra. Finally, after five full minutes of wrestling with it, the hook unclasped and she was able to discard it on the ground, close to hers. The raven-haired girl smiled when she saw where Tori's eyes lingered. A small blush formed on Jade's cheeks; she appreciated being admired like that by the girl she cared about so much.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, Vega. What do you take me for? A piece of meat?"

"Huh?" Tori snapped out of her stupor and gazed down toward the bed in embarrassment, forgetting exactly what kind of situation she was in. "Sorry."

Jade cupped Tori's cheek, and pulled her head upward, forcing the girl to look her in the eyes. "It's fine, Tori. I like it when you look at me like that. It reminds me that you actually _do_ find me attractive."

"What? Why wouldn't I? You're fucking gorgeous."

"No, you are." Jade pressed her lips into Tori's. "But thank you, anyway."

"No problem," Tori said, out of breath. She pressed her palms into Jade's upper back, moving her hands slowly downward until she reached the hem of her panties. Jade inhaled sharply, not used to the feeling of Tori's hands on her body. She was usually the one who did the dominate touching. She placed her hands on the slimmer girl's shoulders as she felt long fingers pull gently on her underwear, sliding them down her thighs. She exhaled slowly as they were fully removed, pulled from her left ankle, and discarded on the ground. With no barriers left, the girls looked at each other. _Really_ looked at each other. Jade's eyes read a dark lust, but a caring passion for the girl in front of her. Tori's eyes read a sweet longing for her girlfriend, a slight fear, but relief that she was sharing this experience with Jade. The girl she loved.

"I.. love you," Tori let out in a breathy whisper, slightly hesitant, her head shouting the wish that Jade won't recoil. Reject her. She wanted Jade to say it back.

"I.. believe I love you, too." Not a rejection, but still not certain. Tori would accept it regardless. Jade placed her hands on the girl's waist, pulling her in closer for a kiss. Their lips connected, moved in unison, as Jade gently pushed Tori back into the bed, getting on top of her. She released the kiss, and moved her head down to begin placing kisses at Tori's neck, collarbone, the middle of her chest. "Just tell me what feels good, and what doesn't, Tori. Just let me do this for you, I've always wanted to."

"Okay, Jade."

Jade continued placing kisses on her girlfriend's upper body, placing a hand on Tori's breast. Tori gasped a little in surprise, but let Jade continue. The raven-haired girl moved her head to her other breast, pulling a nipple into her mouth.

"That- that feels good," Tori moaned, placing a hand on Jade's head, weaving her fingers through dark, wavy hair.

"Mmm hmm," Jade hummed the affirmative, squeezing Tori's other nipple with her free hand, the one not gripping the other girl's thigh. She positioned her own leg to intersect Tori's thighs. Tori gasped as she realized where Jade's destination would be. She was scared, but not enough to want to stop. She ached for this. A hand traced circles along her stomach, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. She let out a moan, and Jade's hand continued downward. One touch, one touch nearly sent her over the edge. But she was still here, and she still wanted this. Needed this.

She let out a loud exhale as two of Jade's fingers entered her. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"Okay," she moaned, taking solace in the intense pleasure overwhelming her body. Jade's fingers curled as she slowly pumped in and out of her lover. Again and again, the breath left Tori's body with every movement. A rhythm formed, and quickened over time. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, her breathing rate intensified. Lips met hers, and the tempo continued to speed up. Jade knew what was coming next, so she disconnected and watched as the girl beneath her reached climax.

"Ahh.. oh my God! Jade!" That statement was soon followed by a string of expletives as Tori tilted her head back and let the wave of pleasure overtake her. A few seconds later, it was over, and she practically fell into a heap on the bed, exhausted by the events that just took place.

Suddenly, her Pearphone started vibrating on the ground. Jade exited the bed to pick it up, reading the text message that appeared on the screen.

**Won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, Tori. Don't wait up. Trina called, she's coming home around that time too. Hope your date was fun. - Mom**

"Looks like your family won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. And your mom hopes your date was fun. Was it?"

"Definitely. Do you want to keep going?" Tori said, out of breath.

"We'll have all tomorrow morning to do that. Now, I just want to cuddle." Jade put Tori's phone back on the dresser, and got back into the bed, putting her and Tori under the covers.

"Really?" Tori said, skeptical.

"Really." Jade placed a kiss on her forehead, and intertwined Tori's hand with hers. "Goodnight, Tori."

"Goodnight, Jade. I love you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I love you, too."

* * *

**There it is, the chapter I'm sure some of you were waiting for. I'm sorry if it seems really clumsily written, I'm still getting used to writing smut, and I didn't want to be too explicit, because I was scared of being inaccurate. So please, I would appreciate feedback on this chapter especially, because this subject matter is something I'm very not used to writing about. Next chapter, Jade gets her turn. It should be out sometime this coming week, and I'll make a goal to have it be at least 2k words. Don't laugh at the title, listen to the song and you'll get it. If you're curious about my first attempt at writing smut, check out my Mass Effect fic called Boob Jobs.**

**Song is Sextape by the Deftones. I don't own Victorious.  
**


End file.
